NCIS: LA MUERTE VISITA A LOS MEDICOS
by Arundhel Snape
Summary: Por orden del alto mando militar, una nueva recluta ingresará como aspirante a agente y es recibida por Vance, asignándola al grupo de Gibbs, pero él la rechaza. Un asesino psicopata esta suelto matando medicos sin imaginar quien será su próxima victima
1. Nuevo miembro, viejas asperezas

Hola a todos continuando con mi aventura literaria (muajajaja) esta vez decidí ingresar a un mundo bastante inexplorado por mi: mi serie favorita (NCIS), veamos que sale de estas líneas y les invito a apoyarme y comentar o sugerir ideas para cada capitulo

Como siempre los personajes y la serie pertenecen al Sr. Donald P. Bellisario, a Bellisarius Productions y a CBS. Los nuevos personajes son de mi autoría. Y ahora vamos de frente al fic

Espero sus reviews y propuestas y mil gracias por todo.

Atte

Arundhel Snape

**Pd:** posiblemente este conectado este fic a alguna temporada de la serie, por la presencia de algunos elementos o personajes pasados

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Nuevo miembro, viejas asperezas**

Día 1:

Era temprano en los interiores del NCIS, aparece una comitiva formada por dos oficiales de la Naval junto a un agente del FBI que escoltan a una muchacha de unos 25 años, buscando al Director León Vance. Este al verlos baja a recibirlos y McGee es el primero en llegar trayendo varias tazas de café y ver la escena.

Una hora después llegan Ziva y Tony, peleando como siempre

- ¿Es que no dejaras que tome lo que yo quiera?

- No, Ziva…………aquí no es correcto

- No me vengas con tus sonserías, Tony

- Hola muchachos

- Hola novato – le contesta DiNozzo y se da cuenta que va mirando hacia la oficina del Director – ¿que ocurre?

- Acaba de llegar una comitiva hace una hora……..aun no salen

- ¿Que comitiva?

- Eso es lo mas extraño: dos oficiales de la Marina y un agente del FBI

- ¿Marina?

- ¿FBI?

- Si………algo raro va a ocurrir

- ¿Ocurrir que McGee? – dice Gibbs apareciendo con un frasco de café caliente en la mano

- Hola Jefe - contestan en coro el trío

- Hay una reunión, Jefe – dice Tony

- No sabemos quienes son ni los motivos…

- Ahí vienen

La voz de alerta de Timothy se escucha al verlos salir y dirigirse a ellos. Vance con rostro serio y voz nada agradable pronuncia

- Buenos días

- Buenos días – contesta el trío mientras que Gibbs sonríe

- Todos a la sala de conferencias ya

Y acompaña a la comitiva. El grupo sube a la sala y al entrar encuentran que había una persona mas esperando. Era la muchacha que venia con la comitiva, pero estaba muy atareada y concentrada, tipeando en su laptop. En realidad se despedía de sus compañeros en un marcado y elegante castellano (en el chat)

- Te vamos a extrañar Rose – escribe Michelle

- Promete escribirnos, aunque sea una vez a la semana – escribe Nikki

- Lo haré sinvergüenzas, aunque no se lo merezcan

- ¡Que mala eres! – dice el cuarteto de chicas al otro lado

- No te olvides de presentarnos a futuros galanes – Dice Eva

- Para que, si ya dejaste corazones rotos en la Marina, Swayne

- ¡No me delates, Rose!

- Ya basta chicas – dice un muchacho al otro lado – llegó nuestro turno. Cuídate hermanita, pues ya sabemos en donde te podemos encontrar

- Igualmente Mark……….¿donde esta Nicolás?

- Ahí viene

- Como siempre demorón………..chau

- Y así nos aprecias……….¡Cruela!

Las cuatro chicas salen y le dan el asiento a un muchacho de 20 años que se sienta y empieza a gesticular (hablar) con las manos y Rose le contesta de la misma manera. Tony observa lo bien sedoso y cuidado que esta el cabello corto y negro de la extraña, Ziva va observando pero a la vez siente que alguien mas la observa; McGee la mira con simpatía pues sabe que la nueva extraña es una fanática de la tecnología; Gibbs empieza a mostrar interés porque ve que en las señales que hace rápidamente la muchacha con sus manos que menciona amistad, entrenamiento, prueba y separación, pero a la vez tristeza. Al mismo tiempo ingresan Abby, Ducky y Palmer tomando asiento y mirando a la muchacha con marcado interés, que sigue conversando con las manos hasta que se despide y aparece una muchacha que también se despide, cortando la señal.

El ultimo en ingresar era Vance y cierra, tomando asiento

- Señores: los mande llamar por una orden que he recibido de los altos mandos, quiero que escuchen primero y después me dicen sus opiniones

- Si, señor

- En estos momentos esta llevándose a cabo el ingreso de un pequeño grupo de reclutas seleccionados rigurosamente por el Pentágono para ser entrenados en diversas locaciones. Cada recluta representará a cada unidad de las Fuerzas Armadas Americanas que la acepten y entrenen por espacio de un año, el cual deberá volver a su unidad original con sus nuevos cargos. Al NCIS le ha tocado una recluta que le será asignado a su unidad, Gibbs

- ¿Que?

- Ella es Mía Rose………Srta. Rose, por favor preséntese a todos

La recluta se pone de pie

- Capitán Mía Rose, de la Fuerza Aérea, presentándose, Señor

- ¿Capitán? – dicen todos sorprendidos mirando a la recluta

- Cielos – dice Abby

- Interesante – dice Ducky

- Esto se pone bueno – dice McGee en voz baja a Tony

- Mas que bueno ya veras novato – le responde en voz baja

- ¿Podría hablar con usted en privado, Señor Director?

- Claro, es todo…….pueden retirarse

Todo el grupo sale en silencio, en especial Ziva, Tony y Timothy ya que notan que su jefe esta mas que molesto. Rose permanece en silencio mirando a Vance

- Rose: puede esperar fuera, por favor

- Si señor

Y sale llevándose una enorme mochila de viajero negro y su laptop. Una vez que la puerta se cierra, Gibbs explota

- ¿Que significa esto?

- Son ordenes Gibbs……y tendrás que aceptar si o si

- No quiero nuevos reclutas

- No tienes otra opción

- Pues no la acepto

- Todo cambia Gibbs………esa chica es parte de un nuevo proyecto que de dar resultado reforzara mas al Servicio….

- No quiero saber nada mas de ella, mándala a otro lugar no aquí

- Pero...

- Si la dejas en mi equipo la haré pasar mal rato…….y no quiero eso.

- ¿Es tu decisión final?

- Es mi ultima palabra

Y sin decir mas abandona la sala……………Vance incrédulo por lo escuchado no sabe ahora a donde asignarla, excepto a un lugar. La recluta ingresa a su llamada

- Aquí estoy señor

- El Agente Especial Gibbs se niega a aceptarla como nuevo integrante a su equipo

- Machista

- Tendrá sus razones, pero no creo que sean esas

- Para mi si lo son

- La asignaré a la Sala de Autopsias y recibirá atención con entrenamiento especializado pero con una condición

- ¿Cual es señor?

- No diga a nadie su verdadero status….manejarás arma de reglamento y si sucede algo lo mandara a mi oficina. Puede relacionarse con su equipo. Me reportará sus actividades diariamente y ni siquiera diga la verdad a su nuevo jefe a no ser que yo se lo ordene

- Será difícil pero lo haré señor

- Sígame

Ambos abandonan la sala y se dirigen al sótano. Al pasar por los cubículos de los agentes, todos la miran entre sorprendidos, admirados y desconfiados pero Gibbs es la que mira a ambos de forma bastante extraña. Ziva, Tony y McGee ignoran aun lo que está a punto de pasar con el transcurso de los días

////////////°°°°°°°°°°°°°//////////

Sala de Autopsias:

Ducky y Palmer estaban por analizar un cadáver cuando las puertas se abren ingresando Vance con la nueva recluta

- Buenos días señores

- Buenos días Sr. Director – contestan ambos forenses

- Ducky, Palmer debo hablar con ustedes

- Si Director Vance

- Tengo un problema: Gibbs se niega a aceptar nuevos reclutas

- ¿Sabe el motivo Director? – pregunta Palmer

- Si. A pesar que lo sucedido con Lee y Langer, se niega a tomar un nuevo recluta. Si los altos mandos se enteran, el NCIS se vera envuelto en un nuevo problema sin solución. La he asignado a tu unidad Ducky

- Oh

- Conozco a Jethro y se como reaccionará.

- ¿Es verdad Director? – pregunta Palmer sorprendido

- Si……………será tu asistente y nuevo compañero en todo lo referente a la Medicina Forense. Pero – se acerca a la puerta y la sella apretando unos botones – llevará su arma de reglamento

- ¿Porque?

- Se han recibido amenazas contra los médicos en todo el país. Algunos aparecieron muertos

- Algo de eso me he enterado

- No quiero que te pase algo a ti o a tu asistente, Ducky……..¿sabes lo que le ocurrió a tu primer asistente?

- Gerald………si lo se

- Bien. Esta es su nueva orden: si algo sucede no salgan de NCIS. A donde vayan tendrán que estar interconectados, deben convivir como miembros de una familia. De ser atacados, contaran con protección especial y es mejor por vuestra seguridad que permanezcan en la base, a no ser que convivan en un mismo lugar

- Podría ser en mi casa – menciona Ducky – es mas espaciosa y un poco lejano de todo. Los tres estaríamos a salvo allí

- ¿Que pasara cuando Gibbs la vea con nosotros? – pregunta Palmer

- No les dirá nada a ustedes, pero si a mi………lo resolveré como siempre. Rose: bienvenida a NCIS

- Gracias Señor Director

- Llene los formularios y lo presenta a personal. Suerte

Y se retira. Rose aun tiene puesto su uniforme militar y baja su mochila al suelo.

- Bien Rose, me imagino que ese no es tu nombre

- Me llamo Mía Rose, señor

- Llámame Ducky por favor, eso de señor me suena a viejo

- Y nosotros te llamaremos Mía – dice Palmer mirándola dulcemente

- Eh……….bueno: lo intentaré – la chica se cohíbe

Ducky se da cuenta que ambos muchachos a la primera mirada parecen gustarse. Sonriente ante el inesperado "amor a primera vista" de sus jóvenes asistentes, habla:

- Buena chica, a partir de mañana te vienes con ropa civil, si……Sr. Palmer: déle un mandil, gorro y guantes a nuestra nueva integrante

- Un momento – y va a los armarios

- Llegaste justo a tiempo, querida………tenemos tres cadáveres que analizar

//////////////°°°°°|°°°°°°°°°///////////

Gibbs y su equipo habían salido casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde para investigar. Ni bien llegan al cuartel, todos (excepto McGee) van al laboratorio donde Abby ha estado analizando la información y evidencias

- Hola chicos

- ¿Que tienes para mi Abbs?

- He encontrado muchas huellas en las evidencias, pero todo apunta a que es alguien que conoce todo sobre medicina estadounidense. Esta seleccionando a sus victimas por diversos motivos. O mejor dicho por sus logros

- ¿Lo identificaste?

- No……….sospecho que usa guantes.

- ¿Algo mas?

- Si: el arma fue robada hace dos meses a un policía y por el uso que tiene fue utilizado mas de una vez…….he hecho una comparación de las victimas de este sujeto y se que todos hasta ahora son jóvenes y adultos. Aun no ha tocado a un adulto mayor, a no ser que este en selección. Todos han logrado reconocimiento en sus respectivas especialidades

- ¿Que especialidades?

- Medicina Humana, Cardiología, Oncologia, Cirugía Cerebral y Cirugía Traumatológica

- Jefe, acaba de aparecer dos cuerpos mas – ingresa McGee

- Donde

- En una casa cerca de Borkes

- Vamos

////////////°°°°°°°°°°°°/////////

Dos unidades han salido por diversos sitios, pero el primero en llegar es el de Forense. Ducky, Palmer y Rose (que antes se cambio el traje militar por uno sastre) bajan de la unidad sin imaginar que están siendo observados en la lejanía. Antes lograron conseguirle una casaca y gorro con las iniciales de NCIS - Examinador Forense

La otra unidad llega a tiempo. Gibbs ve a la muchacha con Ducky y se molesta, los demás se dan cuenta de la situación

- Esa chica

- Vance la metió en Medicina Forense – dice McGee – Gibbs no la podrá ni molestar Tony

- Significa que su nuevo jefe…

- Es Ducky, Ziva………pero tengo ganas de conocerla - dice McGee en voz baja

- ¿Si? No me digas novato

- ¡A trabajar!

La orden de Gibbs era obedecida. Ziva se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba observando de lejos, pero no podía definir en que lugar o en donde se encontraba el misterioso vigilante. Dentro Ducky miraba uno de los cuerpos y Gibbs se le acerca:

- Una mujer

- Con un balazo en la frente……..extraño lugar para una cita

- ¿De que hablas Ducky?

- Al parecer la citaron Jethro, mira su celular

Y recoge con sus manos protegidas un celular con la línea abierta. Palmer y Rose se encargaban del otro cuerpo

- ¿Es acaso un medico?

- Podría ser………no le veo ninguna herida

- Porque no la tiene………a no ser que lo hayan matado de un certero golpe en la nuca

- ¿Sabes mucho de defensa Rose?

- Si Palmer, por

- Quería pedirte un favor, pero no aquí

- Me lo dices en la unidad, entonces

- Permiso

Tony con cámara en mano tomaba fotos y les había tomado una a la desprevenida pareja de asistentes. Rose lo miraba con furia en sus ojos y Palmer se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

- Estamos trabajando

- Y nosotros también, así que….

- DiNozzo: ni se te ocurra molestar a mis asistentes – habla Ducky con voz seria

- Lo siento Ducky

- Es mejor llevarlos para hacerles las autopsias…….

Gibbs mira de reojo al trío forense…………sabe que algo mas le están ocultando en sus narices

CONTINUARA----

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

¿Porque le tiene odio Gibbs a la nueva recluta?.........la respuesta en los sgtes capitulos, dejenme reviews o comentarios


	2. Prohibiciòn

_Resumen: _

_Llega a NCIS una nueva recluta y Vance la asigna al grupo de Gibbs, pero este la rechaza. Vance soluciona el problema transfiriendola al equipo forense, donde Rose hace amistad con los forenses, en especial con Palmer. Un asesino esta acechando y matando a médicos de diversas especialidades y el equipo de Gibbs tiene una ardua tarea, pero el odio del jefe hacia la nueva genera que Ducky pida al Director lo que nadie se imagino: la prohibicon de acercarse al equipo forense...de paso apoya en secreto el romance de sus jóvenes asistentes_

_En este capitulo, el equipo sigue investigando y recibirá una nueva orden del Director_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

**Capitulo 2: Prohibición**

Horas después:

En el cuartel, Gibbs y su grupo se reúnen para evaluar la información

- Ella es la Dra. Maureen Sullivan, especialista en Obstetricia y al parecer fue citada junto al Dr. Alfred Lambert del Dpto. de Microcirugía del mismo hospital – habla Tony

- Ambos trabajaban en un proyecto de investigación médica que debían presentar sus conclusiones el próximo año – menciona Ziva – sus investigaciones están ahora truncas

- Quien los citó, fue para matarlos – habla Gibbs – McGee: rastrea todas las llamadas de ambos celulares, correos y toda comunicación de ambas victimas

- Hecho, jefe

- Ziva y DiNozzo vengan conmigo

En la sala de autopsias, Ducky junto a sus asistentes terminaban de hacer la autopsia al primer cadáver cuando ingresa Gibbs y su grupo.

- Ducky

- Jethro: tengo casi listo el primer reporte pero aun me falta el otro

- Dime lo que tienes

- A este hombre lo mataron de un golpe muy certero en la nuca, murió sin dolor. Pero la victima tiene huellas de lucha, porque halle restos de tejido de piel en las uñas….se defendió antes que lo mataran; las muestras las tiene Abby

- ¿Algo más?

- No por ahora…….pero si hay algo más en el segundo cuerpo: Las placas de rayos x confirman que la segunda victima ingirió algo antes de ser baleada.

- ¿Comida?

- No……..pero lo extraeré ni bien empiece la necropsia

- ¿Sabes que es?

- Si……….se tragó una especie de chip. Debe ser algo importante

- Posiblemente pensó que le robarían algo

- Eso es todo. Si me disculpas

- Aun no………….quiero hablar contigo en privado

Ducky mira a Gibbs y ve su seriedad, sospechando el motivo

- Sr. Palmer, Srta. Rose: pueden dejarnos solos por favor

- Si, doctor – y ambos jóvenes abandonan la sala

- DiNozzo, David: esperen afuera

- A la orden – y ambos también salen

Ni bien salen y la puerta se cierra, Gibbs no puede aguantar más su cólera y en tono enérgico pregunta:

- ¿Me puedes decir que significa la presencia de esa muchacha aquí?

- Jethro: si has venido a indisponerla o hacer algo que permita su expulsión, no te lo recomiendo. Fue enviada aquí a convertirse en agente -especial como tus miembros, pero Vance la transfirió aquí, después de contarme tu conversación en la Dirección. Y por lo que me comento el Director, los altos mandos no están de acuerdo con lo ocurrido, pero han aceptado la decisión de ponerla en mi equipo.

- Entonces la seguiré viendo mas a menudo por acá

- Acostúmbrate a su presencia…….y a no molestar a mi muchacho, Jethro.

- Palmer suele meterse en donde no le llaman

- Es curioso por naturaleza…….al parecer encuentra fascinante la idea de ser agente e investigador como tu. Pero es médico como yo

- No lo quiero ver ni a el ni a ella merodeando en nuestra oficina

- Se los diré

- Tampoco que molesten o interactúen con los demás o intervengan en las misiones

- Es duro lo que dices, pero hablaré con ellos, quédate tranquilo……Y si por alguna casualidad se convierten en testigos claves, impediré que -hagan su declaración contigo o con tu equipo

- No te atreverías

- Inténtalo……….y veras con tus propios ojos el resultado

Al mismo tiempo, Palmer y Rose conversaban fuera de la sala. Ziva y Tony los miraban de lejos y en silencio

- Uff pero que tipo tan molesto

- Gibbs si es un poco…….severo

- ¿No dirías machista?

- No creo que sea de ese tipo. Pero es muy reservado con muchas cosas

- Veo que le tienes miedo

- Es mas bien pavor……….su mirada me causa pánico muchas veces y al parecer no soporta que este allí

- ¿En donde no te llaman?

- A veces tengo que ir al laboratorio a ayudar a Abby, a pedir informes o llevar la evidencia y muestras, y siempre lo encuentro merodeando

- ¿Has tenido un interrogatorio con el?

- No……..aun

- ¿Porque?

- Una vez me dispararon…………..Gibbs intentó interrogarme pero no pudo. Vance lo hizo

- ¿Y?

- Fue difícil acordarme de los rasgos físicos del que me atacó, pero gracias a un juego de palabras que tenia McGee logre recordar el nombre de la victima y el atacante me identificó tratando de dispararme de nuevo

- Pero al menos estas aquí vivo. Me ibas a pedir un favor

- Si…………¿eres militar?

- No, de la Fuerza Aérea

- Entonces sabes defenderte ¿verdad?

- Cierto: no solo se defensa personal, manejo de armas y otras cosas que no te puedo decir. ¿Porque?

- Quería que me enseñaras a defenderme

- Dime el motivo

- Se bien que hay un loco afuera asesinando a profesionales médicos. Estamos en la lista, si es que aun no nos ha considerado

- Hay la posibilidad………tanto Ducky como tu o yo estamos en peligro

- Mis amigos me avisaron por celular ni bien empezó esto………están asustados y la mayoría han salido de viaje, yo no puedo ni salir ni abandonar a Ducky

- Le tienes mucho aprecio

- Es como un padre para mi, aprenderás mucho con el

- ¿Y tienes novia?

Palmer empieza a temblar y la mira preocupado

- Tuve un amorío con una agente

- Entiendo, ahora sé el porque Gibbs no quiere verte por allá

- Ella murió

- Oh lo siento

- Y estuve con otra, pero terminé con ella hace poco

- ¿Porque?

- Descubrí que estaba conmigo solo por una apuesta

Rose mira a su compañero con tristeza. Ve que Palmer oculta su rostro, pero ella se lo impide

- Siento escuchar eso

- No ha sido muy fácil para mi………ahora prefiero estar solo

- ¿Nada más?

- Amigos si tengo muchos

- Entonces ¿puedo considerarme una amiga tuya?

- Eh……….si, no hay problema

- ¿Y si hubiese una oportunidad?

- No lo se – la mira – aunque me………..gustaría

Ambos se quedan mirando directamente a los ojos cuando la puerta de la sala de autopsias se abre. Ducky y Gibbs salen y miran a la pareja, el primero asombrado pero feliz y el segundo perplejo pero molesto de lo que ve y se marcha seguido de sus agentes. Ambos jóvenes ven que se retira

- Muchachos: necesito hablar con ustedes antes de ir a ver al Director

- ¿Porque?

- ¿Sucedió algo?

- Si…..y empeorará si no intervengo, pasen

/°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/

Pasa una semana y la investigación parecía haberse estancado. Días antes, Abby recibió la orden de Gibbs de no recibir a los asistentes de Ducky por ningún motivo y cuando la chica preguntó los motivos ni siquiera se lo dijo, dejándola plantada en su laboratorio. Fastidiada, fue a hablar con los demás agentes

- ¿Alguien sabe que le sucede a Gibbs?

- Buena pregunta Abby, no lo sabemos – responde McGee

- Parece tenerle iquina a Rose – dice Tony

- Mas que iquina, es odio – dice Ziva

- Cuidado que del odio al amor……..

- No digas tonterías Timothy – dice Abby – ella no es su tipo

- ¿Segura?

- Es muy hermosa esa chica y tiene un cabello bien cuidado. Aunque el color de sus ojos no concuerda con su piel ni cabello

- Pero no es pelirroja y a Gibbs le atraen las de ese tipo – contesta Abby

- Es verdad: no es pelirroja, pero reconozco que tiene algo que atrae miradas. Ya varios agentes me han preguntado por ella, pero aun ni nosotros hemos podido charlar o tomar un café

- Encima con lo ocurrido el día que vino………y lo que vimos fuera de la sala –menciona Ziva

- ¿Que han visto chicos? – dicen en coro Abby y Timothy

- Parece que Palmer y Rose se gustan – dice Tony fastidiado – sus miradas lo dicen todo

- ¿Tanto te fijas Tony?

- ¿Que pasa Ziva, sientes celos?

- Por favor yo…………ella no es nada comparado conmigo

- ¡Pago por ver! – dicen Abby y Timothy en coro

- ¿Que sucede aquí? – aparece Gibbs

- Nada jefe

- Tenemos un asesinato sin resolver

- Lo siento Gibbs, pero no tengo mas datos que darte – se disculpa Abby – no tengo mas evidencias, solo las que me dieron en autopsias

- Porque no le pides a Ducky todo lo…..

- No se puede

- ¿Que?

- Me han prohibido ir a su sala, Gibbs

- ¿Quien te dio la prohibición?

- Yo

León Vance se acerca al grupo con un documento en su poder

- ¿Porque?

- Tu le diste los motivos a Ducky, Gibbs…………la prohibición se extiende a todos ustedes

- No es posible – dice Ziva

- Nos están separando – dice McGee

- Esto es una locura – agrega Tony

- Lo siento mucho pero es una decisión ya tomada…..esto lo avala y por favor no intenten nada. En la escena del crimen y misiones diversas, -ustedes irán primero y terminaran su trabajo, dejando a los forenses hacer su trabajo cuando se hallan retirado o alejado. Ningún grupo debe estar cerca a la hora de los levantamientos

- Es como dejarlos indefensos, peor con ese psicótico fuera matando a especialistas médicos – dice Ziva con tono amargo – los están entregando en bandeja

- Tampoco entraran a la sala de autopsias

- Ah no………eso si que no – dicen todos en coro

- Cumplan la orden y trabajen

Se retira. Todos se miran y Gibbs amargo, tira su café al tacho de basura. Los agentes se miran entre si y vuelven en silencio a su sitio y Abby se va al laboratorio…

CONTINUARA

**/**

**Nota de la Autora:**

- Uyy ni bien empiezo ya tengo dos comentarios: Gracias a Gaby y Tommy por escribir, veo que son fanaticos de la serie

- Disculparan la demora, pero ya tengo adelantado dos capitulos mas, espero sus comentarios y reviews y hasta la sgte actualziacion


	3. Intentos y Sospechas

**Resumen: **_Una nueva miembro llega a NCIS y es enviada al grupo de agentes que comanda Gibbs, pero este la rechaza. Ante la negativa Vance la transfiere al area forense. Rose hace amistad con ellos...en la ciudad un asesino esta asesinando a mèdicos de diversas especialidades poniendo en jaque a todo el mundo. Gibbs y sus agentes han hallado dos cuerpos en una casa abandonada en Borkes y son identificados. Las primeras sospechas se centran en los conocidos, pero a la vez en un graduado de Medicina._

_Por otro lado, Ducky defiende a su nueva asistente de la molestia de Gibbs y DiNozzo, pero un incidente con el primero de elklos hara que tome una drastica decision: pedira al Director que les prohiba al grupo de Gibbs acercarse a sus dominios_

_En este capitulo todos intentaran burlar la prohibicion...y Vance pone a otro equipo de agentes para su proteccion, debido a un hecho inesperado con uno de los asistentes forenses_

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Intentos y sospechas**

A pesar de la prohibición, no todos quieren cumplirlo. En la tarde Abby baja al sótano, pero observa que hay dos guardias navales custodiando el pasillo que comunica a Autopsias y la obligan a regresar, lo mismo ocurre dos días después

Pasan los días y McGee es detenido al dirigirse a la Sala de Autopsias, obligándole a regresar a su lugar. Ziva y Tony tratan de ir, pero son detenidos por los mismos guardias. Vance al enterarse, ordena a un grupo de 6 guardias navales custodiar la sala e impedir el acceso al grupo de agentes que comanda Gibbs. El mismo Gibbs también es detenido – horas después - al intentar ir al mismo lugar

Furioso esta vez se dirige raudo a la oficina del Director, entrando sin avisar

- Entonces es cierto

- Voy a impedir que ingreses…..y a tu equipo también

- ¿Porque?

- Es mi decisión Gibbs…ahora tengo un caso en manos y debo resolverlo

- ¿Cual es?

Vance mira a Gibbs que espera una respuesta. En tono serio le responde:

- Palmer

- Ese muchacho que le gusta meterse en…

- Es curioso…..pero a la vez ingenuo. Esta vez tiene problemas

- ¿Si?….no me digas

- No te burles, Gibbs

- De seguro que algo lo asustó o vino con alguna fantasía que contar o...

Fastidiado con el tono de voz y las burlas dirigidas al asistente forense, Vance se enoja y le dice golpeando su escritorio:

- ¡Entérate ahora, pues Palmer se ha convertido en el nuevo blanco del asesino de médicos!

- ¿Que?

- Anoche alguien entró a su departamento originando un incendio…lo ha perdido todo. Se ha quedado en la calle y posiblemente el asesino lo siguió hasta acá.

Gibbs se tranquiliza un poco y toma asiento

- ¿Está bien?

- A salvo

- ¿Que ocurrió?

- Los vecinos creen que es un ladrón pero yo no lo creo, estoy seguro que es nuestro asesino. Gran parte de sus cosas fueron quemadas y desapareció su agenda. Sabe que Palmer estudió medicina y está tras el. Posiblemente Ducky y Rose estén también en peligro. Ah: también considero la conversación que tuviste con Ducky la semana pasada, temprano

- Todo eso ha originado que no nos acerquemos a ellos

- Lo hago por su seguridad

- ¿No será que los estas convirtiendo en carnada?

- Cuidado con lo que dices, Gibbs…..ordené a otro grupo de agentes a investigar el caso

- Podemos hacerlo nosotros

- No lo harán…..dedíquense a sus misiones. Lo que tengan que ver con Ducky y su equipo pasaran a otro grupo de agentes

- ¿Y a ellos si les permitirás entrar? – le pregunta Gibbs muy enojado

- Son ahora sus guardaespaldas….y trabajaran con ellos.

En silencio y derrotado, Gibbs abandona la oficina y se va a donde están sus agentes. El trío ve llegar a su jefe que toma asiento y menciona

- Han asaltado el departamento de Palmer

- ¿Qué? – dice el trío acercándose a su jefe

- ¿Como está? – habla McGee

- ¿Está vivo? – pregunta Tony

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta Ziva alarmada

- Se encuentra bien, pero asustado. Anoche le han robado su agenda y el ladrón sabe que es médico. Ha quemado todas sus pertenencias…..hay la posibilidad de que lo hayan seguido hasta aquí

- ¿Lo ha dejado en la calle? – dice McGee

- Maldito desgraciado – dice Tony y recibe una mirada feroz de su jefe – lo siento, jefe

- ¿Es cierto eso? – dice Abby al escuchar lo que dicen los demás – ay pobre Jimmy

- Si Abby – le responde Tony – pero esta bien, creo

- Iremos a investigar ahora…..

- No Ziva…..el Director nos ha prohibido acercarnos.

- ¿Quiere decir que la prohibición también es en este caso? – dice Abby

- Si…habrá una escolta de guardias y un grupo de agentes protegiéndolos. Vance cree que ellos son el nuevo objetivo de ese psicótico

- Debemos detenerlo antes que les meta un balazo – dice Tony

- ¡Sus amigos! – dice Abby

- ¿Que pasa con ellos? – pregunta McGee

- Dicen que el ladrón se llevo su agenda….ahí están los números telefónicos de sus compañeros y familiares

- ¡Santo cielo!

De inmediato McGee va a su computadora e interviene el teléfono del asistente médico, obteniendo todos los números telefónicos de su agenda

- Quiero que rastreen esos números y avísenles de lo que sucede, si pueden abandonar la ciudad mucho mejor

- A la orden, jefe

- ¿Y los que no puedan salir?

- Ir por ellos…..u otorgarles protección

- Esperemos que no sea tarde para ellos – dice Abby

- ¿Porque dices eso? – pregunta Tony

- Presiento que si no puede ir por Palmer, irá por alguno de los que estén en la agenda. Cualquiera puede ser la siguiente victima

- No digas eso, Abbs – le dice Gibbs

- Ese tipo es listo….ya mató a 10 en estas dos semanas y han desaparecido una docena mas…..sospecho que esta buscando a un médico que eliminar

- Lo detendremos, Abby – dice McGee

- Que te oiga Dios – dice Ziva

- Se dice "que Dios te oiga", Ziva – le responde Tony

- Cállate Tony

°°°°°°°/°°°°°°°°

Dentro de la Sala de Autopsias, Jimmy Palmer estaba siendo calmado por Ducky y Rose. Había llegado al NCIS anoche - horas después de la salida del personal - asustado y con la misma ropa, yendo directo a la oficina del Director a contarle lo ocurrido en su departamento. Vance evita que el Dr. Mallard y Rose salgan, ordenando a un nuevo grupo de agentes ir hacia el edificio donde vivía el muchacho, encontrando todo no solo quemado sino que en completo desorden y al hacer el conteo faltaba su agenda y su laptop.

Encontraron intacto su diploma de titulación en medicina y Vance sospechó que posiblemente él seria la nueva victima, ordenando al equipo forense a quedarse dentro de las instalaciones del NCIS. Desde entonces el trío no pudo salir y tuvieron que conformarse con pernoctar dentro de la sala, improvisando camas en las mismas mesas mortuorias. Los agentes asignados a protección, fueron a la casa del Dr. Mallard para llevarle ropa y de paso vigilar su vivienda, aparte de conseguir ropa para Rose.

Al día siguiente el trío no pudo dormir bien, pero al menos era necesario estar más tranquilos, conversaban de lo ocurrido:

- ¿Como pudo dar con tu departamento, Jimmy?

- No lo se, Ducky…sospecho que me ha seguido o posiblemente una de sus victimas me conocía.

- O ha visto tu nombre en algún lado – dice Rose

- Por la forma en que comete sus crímenes, estamos ante un peligroso criminal – dice Ducky – es despiadado. Sus victimas han tenido una muerte horrible y no podemos saber donde están los que desaparecieron

- Conjeturemos – habla Rose - si los ha secuestrado debe haberlos aniquilado o sepultado vivos, en lugares inaccesibles, no se…..o estarán encerrados

- Sospecho lo mismo, Rose….nos esta investigando – dice Palmer

- Posiblemente estemos siendo vigilados por este lunático, Ducky – dice Rose

- Tendré que avisarle al Director – dice Ducky - No podemos salir solos….nos tiene atrapados

Por otro lado, en la oficina del Director, Gibbs y su equipo hablan con Vance

- Tienes que levantar esa prohibición

- No

- Ellos están en peligro, Director – habla Abby

- Lo se

- Tenemos que hablar con ellos

- No Gibbs, no te les acercarás

- ¿A pesar de lo que sospechamos?

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Me dijiste que asaltaron el departamento de Palmer….quemaron todo menos su titulo y que ha desaparecido su agenda

- Y su laptop

- ¿Como? - dicen todos sorprendidos

- No están….han revisado todo. Les he prohibido salir de estas instalaciones. Sus familiares están a salvo y algunos de sus conocidos tuvieron la precaución de viajar lejos

- Menos mal – dice Tony

- Al menos sabemos que están aquí a salvo – dice Ziva

- Debo hablar con Palmer

- No

- Director: aunque sea con su prohibición iré a esa sala

- Te lo prohíbo, Gibbs

- Es absurdo lo que están haciendo – explota Abby – nos están aislando

- Sciuto: cálmese

- Ellos pueden ser las siguientes victimas….y nosotros podemos hacer algo, por favor Director déjenos entrar, estamos muy preocupados. Queremos verlos

- Nos unimos al pedido – dicen en coro Ziva, Tony y Timothy

Vance mira al equipo y a Gibbs que ha guardado silencio.

- Esta bien

Y todos se dirigen a la Sala de Autopsias. Dentro, el trío estaba saboreando un desayuno traído por los agentes que lo custodiaban

- ¿Alguien tiene edulcorante?

- No, Palmer – le responde Rose – se me acabo el mío

- Tómalo así nomás, muchacho…

- No me agrada, Ducky…es demasiado amargo el café

- El mío esta bien, te lo intercambio - dice Rose

- Bueno

- Les dije a estos muchachos que me trajeran el de queso

- No se moleste, Ducky

- ¿Alguien quiere papas?

- ¿Que has pedido muchacho?

- Lo que siempre quise comer, pero no podía: hamburguesa

- Así perderás la figura, Palmer – dice Rose sonriente y tomando una papa frita

- No es el desayuno que acostumbro tomar, pero es muy bueno

- Jajajaaa

La risa es un buen remedio para vencer los obstáculos, en especial la de la timidez y aislamiento. Ducky ve como sus asistentes se llevan bien y hasta comen, compartiendo lo que tienen. Sabe que no puede prohibir ese romance que va creciendo y a la vez le hace recordar algunos eventos de su juventud, cuando tenía la edad de sus asistentes. Mientras va tomando su café, observa como Palmer le da de comer a Rose con tanta naturalidad como si fuesen una pareja de esposos y envidia aquella ingenuidad que tiene su muchacho y la extraña belleza y serenidad de su niña. Estaba tan absorto en lo que veía, que no se dio cuenta que tenían visitas:

- Provecho, señores

La voz de Vance hace que todos volteen y vean a Gibbs con todos los agentes. Ducky se pone de pie, pero el mismo Gibbs se lo impide. Aun así el Jefe Médico Forense ya estaba listo para lo que se viene y mira a todos

- Creo que mejor regresamos después – dice Timothy con voz apenada

- Tienen que desayunar – dice Tony

- Y estamos interrumpiendo – menciona Ziva abochornada

- No es nada…..para algo vinieron, no

- Me alegro que estés bien – dice Abby abrazando a Ducky

- No he sido yo el afectado Abby, pero gracias – dice Ducky mirando a sus asistentes que se habían alejado un poco del grupo, dejando el desayuno

- ¿Estas bien Palmer?

- Eh…..si, gracias DiNozzo

- ¿Porque se están alejando? – pregunta McGee

- Porque yo mismo les he ordenado

- ¡Ducky!

- Pero nos conocemos – dice Abby – no debe ser así

- Es mejor que no nos vean con ustedes….sabemos bien que somos las siguientes victimas

- Los protegeremos

- Ya tenemos guardaespaldas, DiNozzo

- No es lo mismo – dice McGee

- Estamos muy preocupados – dice Ziva

- De una buena vez terminemos con esta cháchara – dice Ducky bastante irritado – Jethro me vas a decir ahora que te traes con Rose

Gibbs mira sorprendido a Ducky

- Nada

- No te creo

- No estoy mintiendo

- Se detectar la mentira, Jethro….algo me ocultas

- Son ustedes lo que están ocultándome algo

- Basta – dice Vance – yo también estoy interesado en saber lo que ocurre

- Y nosotros también – dicen en coro Abby y Ziva, mientras que McGee y Tony se miran

Silencio…Gibbs mira a su grupo, al Director y al equipo forense. Da una vuelta y señala a la joven asistente

- ¿Quien eres Rose? – pregunta Gibbs

- ¿Que?

- He estado investigando desde que llegaste y tu archivo en la Fuerza Aérea no existe

- Es verdad – dice McGee

- Ni en el Pentágono ni en otra institución gubernamental – habla Tony

- ¿Han estado investigándola? – dice Ziva incrédula

- El jefe nos ordenó – dice Tony

- Quiero saber ahora quien eres en realidad

Todos se quedan mirando a la joven asistente. Esta vez es Vance quien habla furioso

- Salgan ahora

- Pero…

- ¡YA!

- No nos iremos hasta que nos responda

- O salen de esta sala por las buenas o todos quedan fuera…permanentemente

Ante la amenaza de despido, todos salen en silencio. A Rose le ha dado un vahído y se sienta en el suelo derrotada, mientras que Palmer la abraza. Ducky se queda junto a ellos. Cuando la sala esta vacía, Vance la cierra para impedir que alguien más ingrese y al fin Ducky decide hablar:

- Se bien quien es ella, Director – dice al fin el escocés – Palmer y yo estamos al tanto de su real identidad

- Y yo…al menos ustedes dos saben la verdad y no debe salir de estas paredes

- No diremos nada, Director – responde Palmer

- Es mejor que me vaya – dice Rose tratando de no llorar – haré peligrar todo

- Negativo. Te quedas y punto

- Gibbs tiene sospechas – habla Ducky – debe estar tratando de armar un rompecabezas enorme con todo lo que tiene

- Y si ha estado investigándola, en cualquier momento lo descubrirá todo – dice Palmer – nos va a odiar

- Correré ese riesgo – contesta Ducky

- Solucionaré este problema de una buena vez – dice Vance

- ¿Que le va a decir ahora a ellos, Director?

- Lo que sea, menos la verdad Ducky. La prohibición sigue en pie

Y abandona la sala de autopsias. Rose llora en el hombro de su compañero, mientras que a Ducky se le han quitado las ganas de desayunar

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Escritorios:

Gibbs, McGee, Tony, Ziva y Abby están preocupados y a la vez alertas: saben que Rose tiene un extraño pasado, oculto en las sombras. Pero Ziva estaba muy molesta con todos por haberla ignorado

- ¿Que pasa Ziva?

- Me excluyeron

- No quería meterte en un problema, David – dice Gibbs – tengo varias sospechas

- ¿Cuales?

- No sè en donde empezar….lo mas seguro es que es una agente del FBI

- ¿El FBI metido en esto? ¿Por qué?

- Creo que nuestro asesino de médicos y esa chica están interrelacionados en este caso

- Pero dijeron que su archivo no existe

- Si existe pero en el FBI, esta clasificado – contesta McGee – es imposible de obtener

- ¿Y que tiene que ver el psicótico ese y Rose?

- Te vas a sorprender, Ziva – le contesta McGee – porque yo hasta ahora no lo creo

- ¿Porque no crees? – dice Abby

- Es mejor que lo sepan, jefe – dice Tony

- Rose es médico – dice Gibbs con una sonrisa en el rostro y tomando un poco de café

- ¿Queeeee? – dicen Ziva y Abby en coro

- Antes de ingresar al FBI era doctor en Medicina Pediátrica. Y pelirroja

- Ahora si no entiendo – dice Ziva

- Se tiño el pelo y cambió de identidad – habla Tony – por eso me llamó mucho la atención el cuidado que le a a su cabello. Y hallamos esto

Tony saca un portafolio de una conocida universidad en donde están varias fotos y en una se ve a una jovencísima Rose con su verdadero color de pelo: rojo intenso vistiendo un traje médico y rodeada de sus compañeros de promoción.

- No puedo creerlo – dice Abby

- Debe ser una genio, pues tenia apenas 16 años en esas fotos que ves – habla Tony

- De las cuales 6 han aparecido muertos. Ese loco esta cazando a la promoción por algún motivo – razona Ziva

- ¿Y los demás? – pregunta Abby

- Ya fueron advertidos – contesta McGee

- Los profesores que les enseñaron están siendo custodiados por el FBI

- Uno de ellos era la Dra. Sullivan – dice Tony – por desgracia es una de las victimas mortales de ese tipo

- Entonces debemos saber el motivo que originó estas muertes y la identidad del asesino

- Lo malo es que no solo está en peligro esa promoción Ziva, sino todos los médicos de diversas especialidades en general – habla Gibbs en tono grave – el asesino ha extendido su radio de acción a todo el campo médico

- ¿Algún sospechoso jefe?

- Muchos…..McGee la universidad ha dado la relación de esta promoción búscalos. Quiero todos sus datos y no omitas nada

- Entendido jefe

- ¿A quien buscamos jefe? – pregunta Tony

- Investiguemos a todos: estudiantes, graduados, en actividad y en retiro, incluido pacientes…..….por ahí saldrá algo.

- ¿Y que hacemos con el otro grupo de agentes que custodia al equipo forense? – pregunta Ziva

- Dejemos que los protejan….por ahora

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fuera de la ciudad:

En un edificio abandonado se ocultaba un extraño vestido con ropas oscuras. Tenía varias fotos, dos anuarios de una universidad, una agenda, un bolso femenino, varios documentos y una laptop. Sobre una mesa estaba una pistola de estilo militar, guantes, sogas, tijeras, un botiquín, armas blancas y un enorme bolso de viajero

La pared estaba adornada de fotos: eran las victimas que asesinó con sus propias manos; algunas ya tenían una equis roja - signo de que estaban muertos - otros aun estaban inmaculados. Unas pocas fotos se diferenciaban de todas: eran de tres personas vistiendo ropas distintas y delante de una especie de camioneta con las iniciales del NCIS…había fotografiado a Ducky, Palmer y Rose en una de las últimas intervenciones y señalado con un plumón rojo la palabra "Examinador Médico – Forense"

El maldito había seleccionado ya a sus nuevas victimas...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Nota:**

El pasado de Rose es mucho mas misterioso de lo que se imagina el Agente Especial Gibbs...no se imagina lo que puede descubrir en los siguientes capitulos. Mientras tanto, el misterioso asesino va seleccionando a sus nuevas victimas amparado en el anonimato y la oscuridad

¿Porque lo hace? ¿Que busca realmente?

En el siguiente capitulo: una joven que es citada por McGee descubrirà que su antiguo novio esta trabajando en NCIS y aportara nuevos datos...pero Gibbs se delatarà por completo, al descubrir una escenita inesperada en la Sala de Autopsias

Dejenme reviews y hasta la proxima actualizacion


	4. De Bùsquedas y Sorpresas

_Resumen: Llega una nueva agente a NICS que es rechazada por Gibbs y Vance la pone en el grupo de Forenses, donde es bienvenida. En la ciudad un loco psicopata esta asesinando medicos de diversas especialidades y los agentes no tienne ninguna pista que lo lleve a este escurridizo asesino. Poco a poco van a apreciendo los cadaveres de las victimas en diversos e inesperados lugares _

_Ducky ve que sus asistentes se enamoran, pero el odio que le tiene Gibbs a la nueva hace que tome una decision: pedir que le prohiban el ingreso al grupo de Gibbs. En este capitulo una nueva medico es llamada pero ella y Gibbs recibiran una inesperada sorpresa_

**Capitulo 4: De búsquedas y sorpresas**

Dentro del NCIS el equipo trabajaba incansablemente: Ziva y Tony coordinando por teléfono, McGee revisando cada detalle en la computadora, Abby en el laboratorio analizando cada evidencia obtenida. Gibbs estaba analizando lo que tenia y aun así sabia que había algo que estaba pasando inadvertido, pero también pensaba en esa recluta y tenia muchas preguntas: ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿Por qué se teñía el cabello? ¿De donde viene y porque fue asignada al NCIS?

La voz de McGee interrumpiría sus pensamientos

- Jefe, creo que hallé algo

- Dilo

- Hay una denuncia en el Departamento de la Policía sobre acoso a una joven doctora. El caso fue cerrado por falta de pruebas

- Creo que te has equivocado otra vez, novato – dice Tony

- No….la denunciante es una ex compañera de Palmer en la universidad. Al parecer no se ven desde que se graduaron

- ¿Esta aquí en Washington? – pregunta Gibbs

- Acabo de llamarla, puede ser que nos de la información que necesitemos. Debe estar por llegar

- Bien hecho, McGee

Esta vez Tony se sorprende y molesto le dice:

- Suerte de principiantes

- No lo molestes Tony – dice Ziva

- ¿Y tú querida alguna novedad?

- No aun….pero veo que pronto la tendremos

Por el ascensor ingresaba una guapa y joven muchacha de cabellos castaños y se acercaba al escritorio de Tony

- Disculpe: ¿usted es el Agente Especial McGee?

- No, pero….

- Yo soy – dice McGee levantándose – usted es

- La Dra. Christine Angels, recibí su llamada y vine lo mas rápido que pude

- Gracias…...queremos hacerle unas preguntas. ¿me acompaña por favor?

- Claro…aquí me siento mas segura

- ¿Porque?

- Una de las victimas era mi profesor en la universidad

- ¿El Dr. Lambert?

- Si….me enteré por las noticias

- Sígame

Mientras que McGee acompañaba a la joven, Gibbs se ponía de pie y pregunta frente al escritorio de Tony:

- Y tu DiNozzo ¿tienes algo?

- Eh…aun no Jefe, pero…

Lo único que recibe es un palmazo en la nuca

- Auch

- Andando

ºººººººººººº/ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Sala de Interrogatorios:

Dentro la Dra. Angels espera sentada e ingresa Gibbs con un fólder en la mano

- Gracias por venir, Dra. Angels.

- Espero que mis datos sirvan para ayudar

- Eso esperamos….sabemos que usted ha estudiado Medicina en la misma universidad que Palmer y…

- ¿Palmer? ¿Jimmy Palmer esta aquí? – pregunta sorprendida

- Si….pero

- Por favor debo verlo…hace tiempo cometí un error con él

- No le entiendo

- Éramos novios desde cuarto año…..se supone que ni bien terminábamos la carrera nos casaríamos y nos estableceríamos aquí, pero...

- ¿Que sucedió?

- Nos pusieron una trampa…ambos caímos y yo me la creí toda. Estaba furiosa con las pruebas que me presentaron y a pesar que me decía que no era verdad me negué a escucharlo, lo mande lejos y rompí el noviazgo. Después de la graduación desapareció, nunca mas supe de él. En su casa, su madre me echó amenazándome con romperme las piernas si me acercaba a su hijo

Al otro lado Tony, McGee y Ziva veían y escuchaban el interrogatorio, o mejor dicho: la confesión de la joven doctora

- Pobre Palmer – dice McGee – lo compadezco

- Siempre escogen al mas nerd o inocente para una trampa cruel – dice Tony

- ¿Eso sucede siempre? – pregunta Ziva

- Ay Ziva: es mejor que ni sepas lo que sucede en las universidades, a veces el más tranquilo siempre paga pato. Imagínense a Palmer, unos años menos, con todas las ilusiones de casarse, formar familia y abrir un consultorio o clínica o algo parecido….y que le malogren la graduación de ese modo.

- En otras palabras: se ensañaron con él

- Si – contesta McGee – debió ser duro lo que vivió

- Por eso su forma de ser – dice Ziva – es muy inocente e ingenuo

- No me digas que te agrada Palmer – dice Tony con voz sorprendida

Ziva lo mira y decide hacerle una jugada

- Si…..es soltero, guapo, muy atractivo, inocente en varios aspectos pero un conocedor y experto en otras lides….esas manos que tiene deben ser muy especiales

- Tu…una ex miembro del Mossad ¿fijarse en un nerd?

- Y porque no – contesta Ziva sensualmente - las pocas amigas que tengo me confirmaron que uno de esos chicos hacen que una chica se sienta una gatita en sus brazos y son muy buenos en la cama. Tal vez un día, le pida el favor

Tony hervía de celos al escuchar a su compañera, mientras que McGee se reía internamente. Al otro lado el interrogatorio continuaba

- Pensé que había viajado lejos…..yo me dedique a rearmar mi vida otra vez y seguir adelante

- Díganos ahora sobre la denuncia que puso en la Policía

- Fue justamente por esas fechas. El chico era uno de los que me apoyó y estuvo a mi lado, ahora que recuerdo no le agradaba lo que hacia. Tarde me di cuenta que lo que quería era controlar mi vida y lo primero que hice fue deshacerme de él. Pero no me dejo tranquila: me seguía, robaba mi correspondencia, me acechaba, no me dejaba vivir y un día me atacó, dejándome herida

- ¿Que sucedió?

- No se como pero entró a mi casa y me acuchilló, pero llegó un amigo a visitarme y lo redujo, me auxilio y fuimos a poner la denuncia. La policía se lo llevó y fui al hospital. Al investigar comprobaron que faltaban cosas mías: desaparecieron mi bolso y mi anuario de la universidad aparte de dinero y joyas. A pesar de las pruebas contundentes, lo soltaron

- ¿Y que hizo usted?

- Vendí la casa y me mude….hasta ahora

- ¿Tiene alguna foto de ese tipo? Para poder identificarlo

- Traje algunas, espero que le sean útiles

Y abriendo su bolso, saca algunas fotos, la copia de la denuncia y otros documentos que Gibbs lo revisa y guarda

- Y lo anterior, digo lo que le pasó con Palmer

- Dos años después uno de los implicados me llama…..lo habían desahuciado, pues tenia cáncer terminal, me contó todo antes de morir…me pidió perdón y me dijo los motivos: tenia celos de Jimmy y en compañía de dos amigos montaron todo.

- Y hasta ahora no lo encontró

- Solo quiero que me perdone…..y si hay alguna posibilidad de rehacer lo nuestro

Gibbs pensaba rápidamente y al fin creyó encontrar la razón y motivo para ingresar a la zona prohibida

- Si me espera, déjeme pedir permiso al Director. Hoy podrá hablar con él

ººººººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººººººººººº

Sala de Autopsias: 

Palmer y Rose se habían quedado solos. Habían pasado 3 semanas desde su llegada y Rose sentía que se removía el estomago cuando estaba cerca de su compañero. Al principio trató de ignorar las señales y seguir en el trabajo, pero después de varios sueños nocturnos y fantasías, amén de quedarse como congelada en su presencia y "pisar en falso" en lo que Ducky le decía, no tuvo otra opción que reconocer que se había enamorado de él. Pero no sabía como decirlo en persona

Lo mismo pensaba Palmer, pues ya sabia que se había enamorado de Rose desde el primer día en que la vio…quedó impactado al verla, era como ver a una diosa o algo imposible o intocable que, poco a poco, se convertía en algo mas cercano.

Pronto ambos se juntan y solamente se miran sin atreverse a hablar, hasta que ella rompe el hielo:

- Este yo….no sé que decir

- Tal vez yo si me atreva – dice Palmer – aunque no se si estaré seguro de recibir alguna respuesta

- Depende de lo que me digas, Jimmy

Jimmy…era una de las pocas personas que le podía tutear con confianza. Y si era una señal que esperaba, no pensaba dejarla pasar

- Mía: no se como ni porque, pero estoy seguro que…..

- ¿Que?

- Me he enamorado…..de ti

- Yo…..yo también, Jimmy….siento lo mismo por ti

- Y abrazándose se dan su primer beso….ambos se sienten en las nubes, reconociendo cada uno su aroma, olor, latidos de corazón; estaban mas que seguros que eran el uno para el otro, mientras sus manos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, hubiesen seguido adelante de no ser por una visita inesperada

- Espero que con eso hayan definido sus intenciones ¿verdad?

La voz irónica era de Gibbs. La pareja se separa espantada al oír esa voz y mientras que a Palmer le agarraba los nervios, Rose estaba hecha una furia:

- ¿Todavía tiene el descaro de venir acá, después del intento de humillación de su parte?

- No he venido por usted, Rose…a Palmer lo buscaban, pero creo que a la visitante le fue suficiente el ver la escena, que salio disparada sin preguntar

- ¿Que haces aquí Jethro? – pregunta Ducky al entrar – ¿y quien era la chica que me empujó hace poco en los pasillos?

- Justamente esa chica pidió hablar con tu asistente, Ducky….tendrás que separarlos y…

- Usted no va a mandar en mi, entendido – dice la asistente con cólera en su voz – lo que yo haga con mi vida es asunto mío y de nadie mas

- Corrección, Rose….pronto descubriré tu secreto….ya veras

Y sale ocultando su enojo. Ducky intrigado les pregunta

- ¿Que ha sucedido aquí?

- No tengo la menor idea – contesta Rose enojada

- Ni yo – dice Palmer

- ¿Y que han estado haciendo ustedes para que Jethro salga malhumorado?

- Eh….nosotros…- titubea Rose

- Somos novios - dice Palmer - creo que le molestò vernos juntos besàndonos hace unos momentos

La confesión de Palmer hace que el escocés muestre su inmensa alegría

- ¡Al fin ya era hora!

- ¿Hora? – dice Palmer

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabia? – pregunta Rose

- Desde que se conocieron…ustedes si que echaban mas que chispas, se bien cuando un hombre y una mujer se atraen ni bien se conocen

- ¡Ducky!

- Me olvide decirte que no solo es Médico Forense, sino que también es licenciado en Psicología, Rose – le dice Palmer sonriente

- Santo cielo ¿como se me pasó eso?

- Mi niña: hay señales en la vida que no se me pasan…lo que necesitan ustedes ahora es privacía, pero debido a lo que esta sucediendo no pueden salir del cuartel

- No hay prisa – contesta Rose sonrojada – además es mejor que el caso este resuelto y así los demás médicos puedan rehacer sus vidas libres de esa amenaza andante

- Yo también opino lo mismo

- Pero esta habilitado el lugar Sr. Palmer…así que espero que lo usen correctamente

- ¿Usar?

Rose ve que Ducky sonreía y Palmer se atarantaba otra vez. El asistente del Médico Jefe Forense sabia que era lo que trataba de decirle su jefe. Sonreía….sabia donde podía tener al fin su momento de privacidad

ººººººººººººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En las oficinas, Gibbs estaba más que furioso. Se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a teclear en su computadora, pero su mente estaba en otra cosa: en Rose

Se había dado cuenta que Rose tenia muchos secretos en su vida, pero también algo mas que le faltaba a el….hacía tiempo que se sentía solo, pero no quería tener ni un compromiso ni nada serio. El verla ahí en la Sala de Autopsias, abrazada y besándose con otro hombre, habían despertado sus celos

No podía creer que estaba sintiendo algo por ella…cuando descubrió que era pelirroja pensó que era una de las personas que se acogieron al Programa de Protección a Testigos y cambiado su identidad, tomando otro rumbo en la vida. Pero algunas incongruencias salían a la luz…..no quería ni imaginarse desde cuando ambos asistentes estaban juntos o tal vez hasta hayan llegado mas allá

No quería pensar ni imaginar nada, pero las imágenes venían a su mente como remolino: la llegada, la asignación, el verlos juntos en todo momento hasta sospechaba que ya tuvieran encuentros íntimos…maldita sea, lamentaba el mal trato que le dio y justamente fue el mismo quien la lanzó a los brazos de Palmer. Y todo por su culpa

Golpeo con cólera su escritorio y sus agentes lo veían escondidos en sus computadoras…..se daban cuenta que algo raro le pasaba y lo vieron marcharse. Una vez que entró al ascensor, los tres agentes se juntaban para conversar

- ¿Han visto eso?

- Si novato, lo vimos

- ¿Que habrá sucedido? – pregunta Ziva

- Sospecho algo – dice McGee – cuando llegue había una joven doctora de cabellos castaño, muy guapa a la que la interrogamos

- Si me acuerdo

- Rato después, vi al jefe acompañado de uno de los guardias que custodia la Sala de Autopsias.

- Lo que significa que Gibbs pidió permiso para ir a la Sala de Autopsias y fue allá con ella, pero ¿para que? – pregunta Tony

- Creo que vio algo que lo molestó de nuevo – dice Ziva - ¿y esa chica?

- Me dijeron que se fue llorando….sospecho que lo que vieron dentro a ella le dolió y mucho

- Y a nuestro Jefe le afectó – pregunta Tony

- ¿Ustedes creen que en realidad Gibbs se haya enamorado de Rose?

La pregunta de McGee sorprende a los demás

- Noooooo

- Ni menciones eso, McBobo

- ¿Y como quedaría Palmer en esto? – pregunta Ziva

- Serán amigos, pero no creo que vayan mas allá – dice Tony – tal vez ella tenga pareja o este casada o….

- Oh cielos – dice Timothy – creo que los vio en una situación mas que comprometedora a ambos

Y entra a los archivos de seguridad y vigilancia, viendo los videos. Justo abre el video de la Sala de Autopsias donde el trío ve todo lo ocurrido minutos antes:

- ¡Santo cielo!

- Ahora sabemos porque nuestro Jefe esta mas que amargo – dice Ziva

- Prepárense muchachos que hoy no será nada grato – dice Tony – se la agarrará con nosotros, ya veras

ºººººººººººººººººººººº/

En una cafetería, Gibbs compraba un café para llevar y cuando salía, tuvo la impresión de ser vigilado por alguien. No se equivocó

En una esquina estaba un auto conocido por el y fue directamente hacia allá. Sin preguntar ni nada, ingresa y se acomoda, saludando al conductor de aquel auto

- Gusto de verte, Fornell

- Sabia que aquí te encontraría Gibbs…..¿cual es el interés de tu llamada?

- Rose…Mía Rose

- ¿Una recluta? ¿Que tienes que ver con ella?

- La asignaron hace tres semanas al NCIS…ahora está en el equipo forense, pero he descubierto algo y quiero que tu me ayudes

- He escuchado ese nombre desde inicios del mes antepasado y no es nada grato

- Quiero saber quien es ella en realidad

- Fornell voltea y lo mira….ve que esta decidido a todo

- No te va a gustar saberlo, Gibbs….déjala en paz

- Dame un motivo

- Esta siendo protegida por los altos mandos, al igual que su grupo. Son muy jóvenes y especiales para….

- Quiero su expediente

- Me pides un imposible, Gibbs….nadie puede acercarse a esos documentos

- De seguro que no sabes que ella antes era médico…se tiño el cabello y sospecho que ese no es su verdadero nombre

- Lo que te voy a decir solo queda entre nosotros, Gibbs…..prométeme que no lo consultaras con nadie

- Esta bien – y va tomando un sorbo de su café

Fornell lo mira por el retrovisor y da un suspiro…..sabe que puede caer si algo se filtra, decide correr el riesgo

- Un mes antes los superiores del FBI se reunieron con miembros del Pentágono y del Servicio Secreto. Junto con los altos mandos militares seleccionaron a un grupo reducido de reclutas para enviarlos a ser entrenados en diversos lugares

- ¿Motivo?

- Lo ignoro Gibbs…..pero Rose no pertenece a ninguno, porque es Agente Especial del FBI

- Confirmas parte de mis sospechas, pero….

- Rose no es lo que te imaginas

- ¿De que hablas?

- Es una leyenda urbana que tenemos nosotros en la historia del FBI…..sabrás nuestra historia

- No, en parte

Fornell saca una pequeña caja de plata y se lo entrega, diciéndole:

- Me juego el pellejo por esto, Gibbs. Pocas personas pueden reconocer este símbolo, en especial los sobrevivientes

- ¿De que hablas? – recibe la cajita y trata de abrirlo, pero unas manos se lo impiden

- No lo abras aquí…..investiga, puede ser que tú y tus agentes den con la verdad, pero no lo divulguen, sería peligroso

- No entiendo

- Esto tiene su origen en la II Guerra Mundial…..es todo lo que te puedo decir, ahora sal de mi auto

- ¿Que me estas entregando, Fornell?

- La parte oscura de lo que nadie se imagina…..y nadie sospecha de su existencia. Vete

Gibbs se guarda la cajita dentro de su saco y sale. Ve que Fornell parte y que su café se le acaba. Termina y se dirige otra vez a la cafetería a comprar otro pote de café pero con más dudas que respuestas

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Nota:** Gibbs sigue con su furia, esta vez porque el mas inepto de todos le ganò a la chica...pero lo que esta a punto de averiguar transtornara a todos, en especial a uno de los agentes

En el sgte capitulo: Gibbs y su grupo despues de solicitar que se anule la prohibicion, al Director, analizaran lo que Fornell les dio, originando una gran sorpresa...

Dejenme reviews y hasta el sgte capitulo


	5. Una Noticia, Una Caja, Una Historia

_El NCIS recibe a una nueva recluta pero Gibbs la rechaza y el Director la pone en el grupo de autopsias. La nueva hace amistad con ellos, pero Ducky ve que nace el amor en sus asistentes. En la ciudad un psicopata desquiciado esta asesinando a medicos de diversas especialidades sin saberse el verdadero motivo. En medio de la investigacion obtienen datos de una testigo que ha ido a declarar ante Gibbs y este al llevarla a la Sala de Autopsias observan una inesperada accion que los sorprende_

_El Agente Fornell va a ver a Gibbs en la cafeteria y le entrega una pequeña cajita, indicandole que no lo abra en publico y que invetsiguem dandole una pista. _

_En este capitulo aparecera una nueva victima y Gibbs mostrara el contenido de dicha caja a sus hombres_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5: Una noticia, una caja, una historia**

Tony, Ziva y Timothy ven llegar a su jefe con varios potes de café bien caliente y una bolsa de panadería que lo deja en el escritorio de Ziva. Agradecidos, los tres agentes se disponen a devorar lo traído, porque se morían de hambre

- Gracias Jefe…..me moría de frío

- Y yo de hambre

- ¿Alguna novedad?

- Por ahora no, pero…

Y sonó el teléfono. Gibbs contesta la llamada y conversa con alguien. Cuelga y coge rápido su arma y su abrigo

- Tenemos un caso

- ¿Donde Jefe?

- En Quántico….apúrense

Todos toman sus mochilas, abrigos y parte de su lonche, alcanzando a su jefe en el ascensor

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Anochecer en Quántico:

No solo había curiosos en la entrada principal, sino también muchos periodistas…..esta vez la noticia se infiltró porque las victimas eran un grupo de médicos que estaban haciendo residentado en los ambientes de la Naval.

Dentro los tres forenses miraban atónitos la escena, acompañados de dos de sus guardaespaldas

- ¡Que terrible! – menciona la agente Michaels

- 17 médicos muertos en un solo lugar – dice Palmer asombrado

- ¿Como burló la vigilancia? – se preguntaba el agente Smith

- Esto no pasará desapercibido – dice Ducky – y aun no llegan los encargados del caso

- Ya estamos aquí, Ducky – dice Gibbs – siento la demora

- Hay muchos periodistas fuera – habla Tony

- Y no dejan entrar a nadie mas – termina McGee

- Empecemos con esto de una vez

A la orden de Gibbs todos se movilizan: Tony va tomando las fotos a todos los cuerpos mientras que Ziva y Timothy van recogiendo las evidencias. Rose y Palmer traían las bolsas para levantar los cuerpos a la orden de su jefe.

Ducky examinaba cada cuerpo y escribía en una nota lo que consideraba más importante. Una vez que se percataba que el grupo de Gibbs no estaba cerca de ellos llamaba a sus asistentes y procedían con el levantamiento del cadáver. Gibbs sabía que no podía acercarse a Ducky y que la agente Michaels era una de su guardaespaldas, limitándose a mirarlo de lejos.

Poco a poco nueve cadáveres iban saliendo hacia la camioneta…una periodista y sus camarógrafos habían logrado una buena ubicación y estaban filmando la escena. El agente Smith – que acompañaba a los asistentes forenses – se da cuenta y exclama

- Hey ustedes: los del edificio

- ¿Que esta pasando? – dice Gibbs

- Jefe, tenemos problemas – dice McGee – hay un equipo de un canal filmando al otro lado

- Ziva: ve por ellos y quítales la cinta

- A la orden

En segundos Ziva sale y observa que los reporteros abandonan el sitio y sale rauda siendo seguida por McGee

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Necesitas ayuda

- Esta bien…aja: esta es su camioneta

Abre y justo se encuentra con dos especialistas, a quienes ordena Ziva que apaguen todo y se tiren al suelo. La periodista y su reportero aparecen siendo apuntados por McGee

- NCIS: Manos arriba

- ¿Que es esto?

- Corrección: ustedes no tenían que estar aquí – explica Ziva – al suelo

- Esto es noticia – dice la joven periodista en el suelo

- Lo siento mucho pero interfieren en la investigación – dice McGee – y tampoco sacaran esas imágenes

- Son de…

- La Marina…nuestra jurisdicción. Y está arrestada con su equipo, punto final

Lo que no sabían los agentes federales era que lo filmado había sido grabado en el canal central. Al ver que su periodista y reporteros estaban siendo arrestados y la imagen de la cámara apagada, el editor en jefe del canal decide jugarse el todo por el todo, a pesar de que su abogado y el dueño del canal le aconsejaban no hacerlo

- No lo hagas, te meterás con los federales; Freddy

- Esto es interesante, debe salir ya

- No lo hagas….si te atrapan nos meterás en líos y me cerrarían el canal

- Hay un loco afuera matando médicos, mira lo que hizo en Quántico…..yo sabia que había algo extraño y que lo están encubriendo

- Es el NCIS…no entiendes – dice el abogado – si esto sale al aire, será un escándalo para todos, en especial para el gobierno y el sector salud

- Correré el riesgo….hey tu Mike, llama a Alice

- Ya llegó jefe

- Que salga como boletín de ultima hora…..ganaremos audiencia, George ya veras

- Presiento que nos meteremos en un enorme problema gubernamental

- Ve preparándote George – le dice su abogado – en cualquier momento vendrán a cerrarnos

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Una vez terminado la diligencia todos vuelven al cuartel, pero ahí no acababa la cosa, ni bien entran a las oficinas, los demás agentes y trabajadores los miran y se alejan un poco de ellos.

Gibbs se sorprende al ver a Vance cerca de su escritorio y los demás se sorprenden de la reacción de sus compañeros

- Estarán contentos de lo que hicieron, verdad

- ¿De que habla Director? – pregunta Gibbs

- Que, ¿no se han enterado?…miren

Y señala a la enorme pantalla de televisor: un canal mostraba lo filmado una hora antes en Quántico. Gibbs y compañía y el equipo medico forense estaban siendo conocidos – una vez mas – a nivel nacional. A todos se les nota en sus rostros fastidio…..y posiblemente un castigo

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En la sala de conferencias todo el equipo (menos Abby y los forenses) volvía a reunirse.

- No puede ser – dice Ziva – los hemos detenido

- Al parecer lo filmado paso al canal, ya lo hemos detectado y un grupo de agentes del FBI nos prestaran su apoyo

- ¿Que?

- Fornell y sus hombres deben estar interviniendo ese lugar

- Gracias a Dios – dice Tony

- ¿Donde esta la periodista y los reporteros de ese canal? – pregunta Vance

- En sala de interrogatorios, Director

- Bien….quedaran detenidos por obstaculizar las investigaciones

- Director: levante la prohibición de visita al equipo forense - pide Gibbs

- No lo haré, Gibbs

- ¿Porque?

- Ya saben los motivos y ahora agreguen esto – señala al televisor

- Fue un descuido – dice Ziva

- Un descuido que podría costarnos caro – dice Vance – ahora el asesino los ha visto. Sabe como identificarlos…gracias a ustedes

- Su prohibición nos esta alejando

- Ah si….bien Gibbs, haré una excepción contigo. Solo podrás entrar una vez a la semana y hablaras con Ducky, nada mas

- Es injusto eso – dice Tony

- Tarde o temprano se sabrá todo – dice Gibbs – algo raro se oculta y tu lo sabes

- Presiento que esto nos va a aniquilar – dice Tony a Ziva en voz baja

- Lo mismo pienso yo – le contesta la israelí

- Sciuto recibirá las muestras, pero no tendrá contacto con ningún médico forense. Es todo

Y les señala la puerta. Cansados y abrumados, los agentes salen en silencio, menos Gibbs

- Hay algo mas que me ocultan todos…..voy a averiguarlo y sea lo que sea, lo sacaré a la luz pública

- Ten cuidado, Gibbs….si lo descubres, acabarás matando a alguien

- ¿De que hablas?

- La oscuridad, Gibbs…en menos de lo que piensas, eso podría acabar contigo

Sale dando un portazo. Baja y se sienta en su escritorio….sus agentes están bastante fastidiados, pero guardan silencio porque saben que lo ocurrido es una llamada de atención. De pronto Gibbs se acuerda de Fornell y sabe que le debe un favor….saca de su saco una cajita de plata y sus agentes se acercan a su escritorio

- ¿Y eso? – pregunta McGee

- ¿Pueden quedarse esta noche? – les pregunta Gibbs a su grupo

- Si creo – dice Tony y mira a sus compañeros que con un movimiento de cabeza confirman lo dicho

- Pediré la cena – dice McGee

- Que sea chifa por favor – dice Tony

- Y mucho café – pide Ziva

- Vamos a averiguar que misterios oculta al fin esta cajita

- ¿De donde lo obtuvo jefe?

- Shhhhh

Y guardan silencio…..

Ha caído ya la noche y casi no hay nadie en los interiores del NCIS. Gibbs averigua que Vance ha sido llamado saliendo de las instalaciones hace ya una hora atrás y una buena parte de los agentes y trabajadores se han retirado a descansar. Abby se une al equipo y el pedido de la cena ha llegado. Al fin, ansiosos y expectantes miran a su jefe…Gibbs saca la cajita de plata y mirando a todos, decide abrirlo

Solo se ve sobre un suave paño rojo un hermoso dije grande de oro, en forma de rosa. Ninguno parece estar asombrado de lo que ve: Abby lo mira con interés junto a McGee y Tony parece decepcionado. Solo Ziva parece estar asombrada de lo que ve

Gibbs mira el dije y frustrado cierra la caja y se acerca al pote de basura para echarlo, pero la voz de Ziva lo detiene

- No lo bote, Jefe

- ¿Porque?

- He visto eso antes

- ¿Dónde? – le preguntan todos

- En Israel – dice emocionada y a punto de llorar - sé a quien le pertenece ese dije

CONTINUARA

* * *

En el sgte capitulo: ¿Que recuerdos trae a Ziva el dichoso dije?. La real historia narrada por la israeli, tal y como se lo contaron sus familiares y amigos en Israel sera revelado ante todos

Dejenme sus reviews y hasta el sgte capitulo


	6. El Caballero de la Rosa - Parte 1

**Nota:** Como regalo de inicio del 2011 pondre dos capitulos seguidos esperando que lo disfruten

La Autora

**Sinopsis**

_El NCIS recibe a una nueva recluta pero Gibbs la rechaza y el Director la pone en el grupo de autopsias. La nueva hace amistad con ellos, pero Ducky ve que nace el amor en sus asistentes. En la ciudad un psicopata desquiciado esta asesinando a medicos de diversas especialidades sin saberse el verdadero motivo. En medio de la investigacion obtienen datos de una testigo que ha ido a declarar ante Gibbs y este al llevarla a la Sala de Autopsias observan una inesperada accion que los sorprende_

_El Agente Fornell va a ver a Gibbs en la cafeteria y le entrega una pequeña cajita, indicandole que no lo abra en publico y que investiguen dandole una pista. Aparece una nueva victima y Gibbs pide a su grupo que se quede, mostrandole en la noche el contenido de la cajita. Al ver que solo era un prendedor, Gibbs trata de lanzarlo al tacho de la basura, pero Ziva se lo impide_

_En este capitulo, Ziva recordara su niñez y sabra al fin quien es el dueño del misterioso prendedor de oro_

* * *

**Capitulo 6: El Caballero de la Rosa – 1° parte**

Ziva estaba impactada….cuando vio el dije con el diseño, sus recuerdos se dispararon como si estuviese reviviendo los momentos de su niñez

Flash black: Israel 

Ziva y su hermana Tabil eran muy niñas aun, pero su madre les contaba historias de su país y de su vida todas las noches, para que durmieran y soñaran con otro mundo mejor. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que su padre decidía el futuro de las niñas, pero ella quería que ambas llevaran una niñez normal

La madre de Ziva y Tabil recordaba los momentos vividos de la familia, en especial de la II Guerra Mundial….les contó a sus hijas como vivía su abuela y familiares, antes en Polonia, siendo niña y lo que sucedió con la población judía cuando empezó la guerra: cuando los reunieron, los separaron de su padre y hermanos, viajo la abuela con su madre a un campo de concentración muy lejos y como se perdía la esperanza.

Les relataba lo que había vivido su abuela en ese campo y como una mañana de 1945 venia la salvación en la imagen de una persona, que aniquiló a punta de sables a todo el contingente nazi, dejando a los prisioneros libres. Al ser libres, ellas buscaron a su padre y hermanos pero jamás los hallaron con vida. Un día antes de partir a Israel, un hombre vestido con un sobretodo color negro se acercó a ellas y les entregó una nota, diciendo que era de su esposo e hijos, que murieron en las cámaras de gas y así cumplía su último deseo: ubicarlas y sacarlas de ese infierno

El misterioso hombre les había pagado los pasajes y los viáticos a ambas. Pronto otros pasajeros narraban con lujo de detalles la aparición de un misterioso hombre vestido de negro que mataba a los guardias nazis y liberaba a los prisioneros en diversos lugares de Europa. Otros narraban que los ayudaba con dinero, viáticos o medicinas.…muchos creían que aquel misterioso hombre era uno de ellos o talvez algún hombre que perdió todo en la guerra y decidió tomar la justicia por sus propias manos, eliminando al enemigo, pero todos coincidían en algo particular: el misterioso hombre dejaba una rosa como tarjeta de presentación sobre los muertos y se iba, sin mirar atrás

En 1951 la joven abuela conoció el rostro de su salvador en Israel…los sobrevivientes le entregaron un dije de oro en forma de rosa y ese hombre, acompañado de un niño que era su hijo, juramentó al pie del gran árbol, diciéndole a todos ellos que nunca los iba a abandonar, pues esa era su misión: estar a su lado, protegerlos…nunca mas se le volvió a ver y la historia se convirtió en leyenda.

Fin flash black

Ziva no dejaba de llorar al recordar las historias de su madre, sorprendiendo con su actitud a todos

- ¿Que sucede Ziva? – pregunta Abby alarmada

- ¿Estas bien? – dice Tony bastante preocupado

- Toma esto – le dice McGee dándole un poco de agua – siéntate y tranquilízate

- ¿Que sucede David? – dice Gibbs mas sorprendido de verla en ese estado

Ziva toma un poco de agua y trata de calmarse…una vez recuperada, miraba a todos y aun sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, por primera vez su voz temblaba de emoción

- Es cierto….no es una leyenda…¡Aun vive!

ºººººººººººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººººººº

Varias tazas de café y los restos de la cena circularon en aquel escritorio y el equipo de Gibbs rodeaba a Ziva, en especial Anthony DiNozzo que estaba más preocupado y alerta, abrazándola para darle más seguridad. Todos querían saber de que demonios hablaba la ex agente del Mossad

- Somos todo oídos, Ziva

- Pensé que era solo un cuento…..pero es real

- ¿Real?

- No esta documentado en ningún lugar, excepto en mi país

- Israel – dice McGee

- Si…..

- Cuéntanos, Ziva

- No, Gibbs….si esto sale al mundo seria…..como una bomba

- No entiendo nada – dice Abby

Al fin Gibbs entiende las palabras de Fornell: que esto originaria un caos, si sale la verdad al mundo

- Cambiaria todo lo que conocemos de la II Guerra Mundial, ¿verdad?

- ¿Que? – dicen los demás sorprendidos

- ¿Como sabe eso, jefe? – pregunta McGee

- La persona que me dio ese dije, solo mencionó que esto tiene su origen en la II Guerra Mundial – habla Gibbs mostrando la cajita de plata – así que es cierto. Déjame adivinar: alguien tomo un arma e hizo justicia al perderlo todo

- Su origen o como surgió se pierde, Gibbs – dice Ziva – pero es el salvador de muchos prisioneros judíos en diversos campos de concentración que los nazis abrieron en diversos lugares, en especial los mas inhóspitos e inaccesibles. Mi abuela fue uno de los salvados por este Caballero

- Caballero – dice Tony – es un hombre, entonces

- ¿Que pasó después, cuando acabó la guerra? – pregunta McGee

- Se fue a vivir a Israel…y adiestró a su hijo a continuar su tarea

- ¿Hijo?

- Debió tener un motivo poderoso para enfrentarse a los nazis – dice Abby – pero ¿porque nadie recuerda o se menciona este evento?

- Los sobrevivientes juraron no narrar al mundo las historias de aquel Caballero, por pedido expreso de él mismo. Algunos sobrevivientes de los nazis lo buscaron durante años para vengarse, sin resultado

- Entendemos

- ¿Y que tiene que ver Rose con esto? – pregunta Gibbs

- No lo…..oh cielos

Y de pronto todo parece encajar…estaba cerca y no pudo ni siquiera adivinar. Una leyenda que aun viviría - según su juramento - a través de sus descendientes. Su mente hilvano rápidamente y por primera vez tembló. Había acertado, pero no lo creía posible

- No puede ser

- ¿Que pasa? – dicen todos

- Ella…ella…..debo verla

- ¿A quien? – le pregunta Tony

- A Rose

- No podemos entrar ahora a Autopsias, Ziva – dice Abby

- Yo no entiendo nada – dice Timothy

- ¿Quien es ella, David? Sabes la verdad, dímelo

- No te lo puedo decir aun, Gibbs…..no sin antes, mirarla a los ojos

- ¿Para que?

- Después se los diré…antes debo hablar con ella a solas

Todos se quedaron perplejos ante la inesperada respuesta de la israelí

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººººººººººººº

El laboratorio de Abby se convirtió en el cuarto de descanso de todos. Tony y Timothy abrían tres bolsas de dormir más para descansar, mientras que Abby habilitaba otras dos colchonetas y se disponían a dormir

Pero no todos conciliarían el sueño…Ziva aun recordaba todo y las lagrimas le caían a su rostro. Si su madre estuviera a su lado, iría corriendo a contarle que vio al famoso Caballero que las abuelas narraban en las noches. Todo su entrenamiento en el Mossad se había ido al suelo al recordar la leyenda, pero ni su padre ni su familia ni sus compañeros del Mossad se imaginaron que ella, una joven entrenada para espiar y matar, tendría la fortuna de conocer al que originó todo. Muchas veces, aun siendo niña se imaginaba a aquel misterioso Caballero que creó y dio las bases para la fundación del Mossad. Esa historia y otras no eran reveladas a ningún extranjero, por miedo a perder su identidad

Y justamente esa identidad era lo que la impulsaba a seguir adelante. Tampoco relacionó el juramento que hizo años atrás en Mossad con el juramento hecho por ese misterioso hombre en 1951 al pie de un árbol. Todo estaba entrelazado…¿porque no se dio cuenta antes?

Se consideraba una burra por primera vez en toda su vida…una burra y una bruta, por no haber aprendido bien la lección ni tener abiertos los ojos ante semejante presencia. Nunca asocio todo, a nada ni a nadie, mucho menos a una leyenda viva, una historia que seguía pasando de boca en boca, de padres a hijos desde que terminara la II Guerra Mundial. Porque gracias a ese misterioso Caballero, su abuela seguiría con vida y tuvo descendencia…..la familia David le debía mas que la vida a ese misterioso mártir que sacrificó todo para proteger a su pueblo

Y ahora tenía en frente a su descendiente directo…..porque Ziva David había visto con sus propios ojos al bisnieto de aquel misterioso Caballero…...corrección: a su bisnieta, que aun cumplía la tarea de su antecesor

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Palmer y Rose estaban en un pequeño cuarto oculto dentro de la Sala de Autopsias. La compañía de su novia le hizo olvidar a Jimmy su claustrofobia, pues estaba concentrado en ella. Mientras la besaba, se sentía en la gloria y quería arrancarle la ropa que tenia puesta, pues deseaba tocar su piel y sentir todas las sensaciones inimaginables

Rose poco a poco se dejó guiar y desnudar. Aunque estaba nerviosa, sabía que había hecho la elección correcta y se entregaría por primera vez al hombre que amaba. Durante sus estudios universitarios y parte de su vida se había hecho respetar y no había tenido aventuras amorosas, pues no estaba segura de lo que quería….pero esta vez había logrado encontrar a su alma gemela. Bajo la luz tenue de una pequeña lamparilla, ambos asistentes iban a tener – al fin – su momento de privacidad

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº/

Christine Angels estaba destrozada: había salido del NCIS al ver a su antiguo amor besándose con otra mujer dentro de la Sala de Autopsias. El ver la escena fue un duro golpe para ella, que salio rauda y sin mirar atrás.

Abandonó el lugar y vagó por rumbo fijo en su auto, sin saber que otro auto negro la seguía. Christine no tuvo el valor de llamar a alguien o regresar al trabajo y se limitó a ir hacia un lago, lejos de la ciudad, donde iba seguido cada vez que tenia tiempo, allí mismo recordaba aquellos momentos gratos de la universidad y a la vez se lamentaba el no haberle hecho caso en esos momentos a Jimmy: todo era por su culpa, por no comprenderlo y pensó que no lo conocía tan bien, sacándolo de su vida, sin imaginar que lo perdería para siempre.

Anocheció rápidamente sin darse cuenta y después de desahogarse, se limpio la cara con un paño y al voltear, un sujeto estaba cerca de ella y vio ella un rostro que le pareció conocido

- ¿Tu?

Y lo último que supo fue la oscuridad total…

* * *

Continuarà...en el sgte capitulo


	7. El Caballero de la Rosa - Parte 2

_El NCIS recibe a una nueva recluta pero Gibbs la rechaza y el Director la pone en el grupo de autopsias. La nueva hace amistad con ellos, pero Ducky ve que nace el amor en sus asistentes. En la ciudad un psicopata desquiciado esta asesinando a medicos de diversas especialidades sin saberse el verdadero motivo. En medio de la investigacion obtienen datos de una testigo que ha ido a declarar ante Gibbs y este al llevarla a la Sala de Autopsias observan una inesperada accion que los sorprende_

_El Agente Fornell va a ver a Gibbs en la cafeteria y le entrega una pequeña cajita, indicandole que no lo abra en publico y que investiguen dandole una pista. __Al ver que solo era un prendedor, Gibbs trata de lanzarlo al tacho de la basura, pero Ziva se lo impide, recordando su niñez y la historia de su pueblo_

_Ziva David sabe la identidad real de Rose...y una nueva victima ha desaparecido  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 7: El Caballero de la Rosa – 2° parte**

Sala de Autopsias:

Al día siguiente, todo parecía ir normal en el NCIS….Ducky se levantaba y veía que en las otras mesas mortuorias no estaban sus asistentes y se imaginó en donde habían pasado ambos la noche. Sonriente, toma sus implementos y sale a darse una ducha, encontrando a sus vigilantes a los que les pide el desayuno de siempre

Mientras en el pequeño cuarto oculto, Rose despertaba junto a su novio, cubiertos apenas por una sabana. El encuentro había sido más que el esperado y ambos se sentían satisfechos y felices. Palmer la miraba dulcemente mientras la abrazaba

- ¿Que hora es?

- No lo se, Mía….prefiero estar aquí contigo

- Tenemos que trabajar, Jimmy…..y Ducky debe estar intranquilo, preguntando lo mismo

- Tsk, tienes razón…es mejor no preocuparlo.

Se levantan y visten para poder ir a asearse y estar un poco presentables para el trabajo. En camino a las duchas, encuentran al Médico Forense listo y reanimado, que los mira con picardía

- Buenos días, Ducky

- Buenos días, muchachos…..veo que han tenido una buena noche

- Eh…este…..

- Bien….muy bien

- Me alegro, pero no se acostumbren mucho….vayan a darse una ducha y cambiarse esos trajes no

- Como ordene, Ducky

- Espero que ya nos traigan el desayuno

- Les avisaré que les traigan a ustedes uno muy contundente…..para que recuperen las fuerzas

Ducky ve alegre que ambos jóvenes se dirigen a las duchas con un color rojizo violento en sus rostros

ººººººººººººººººººººººº/ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

En las oficinas, McGee recibía la llamada para un caso mientras llegaban Ziva y Tony peleando como siempre (cuando dejaran estos dos de insultarse)

- No jodas Tony

- ¿Que pasa Zivita?…..estas muy picona esta mañana

- Hola muchachos: tenemos un caso

- No esta el jefe, así que olvídalo, novato

- Hola Timothy

- ¿Molesta?

- Nada….lo que pasa es que Tony cree tener la razón

- Yo siempre tengo la razón, querida…

- ¡No soy tu querida! – le contesta Ziva de mala gana mirándolo de frente

- Pero como te gustaría serlo ¿verdad? – le contesta Tony sensualmente

Ambos reciben una inesperada palmada detrás de la nuca. Era Gibbs que los sorprendió en plena discusión

- Auch

- No me hicieron caso, jefe – dice McGee

- Saliendo todos….hay un cadáver que traer

- ¿Otro médico?

- Si, y adivinen a donde ha sido hallado

El trío toma sus cosas y alcanzan a las justas a su jefe en el ascensor

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººººººººººº

Afueras de la ciudad:

En una fabrica de dulces, unos obreros que estaban elaborando con los ingredientes los diversos dulces, habían hallado el cadáver de una joven mujer vestida con su bata de médico, con el cráneo destrozado. El cuerpo estaba dentro del liquido de miel para usarlo en diversos preparados. Nadie, ni siquiera los guardias del turno noche, se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido

El equipo llegaba a la fabrica y McGee recordaba aquellos dulces que comía siendo niño y son recibidos por el gerente y algunos supervisores

- Cuéntenos lo sucedido, por favor – preguntaba Tony

- La hora de entrada es a las 6:00 am, y las maquinas funcionan a partir de las 6:15 am….en medio del preparado para hacer las masas de galletas empezó a caer sangre y al principio creíamos que era la miel que se había mezclado con el colorante; pero como seguía saliendo mas, detuvimos todo y empezamos a revisar. Uno de los obreros, al abrir el tanque de miel, observó algo extraño dentro y dio aviso al supervisor mas cercano

- Quiero hablar con el – dice Gibbs

- Se encuentra en mi oficina y está muy aterrado

- Antes, rescatemos el cuerpo

Se dirigieron al interior donde muchos trabajadores habían paralizado sus funciones debido al hallazgo. El equipo forense había llegado y los asistentes estaban listos para iniciar sus operaciones

- Gibbs: antes necesitamos tomar fotos de la victima

- Va a ser imposible con toda esa miel dentro. Tendríamos que romper ese tanque

- Tengo una idea – dice Mark uno de los supervisores – a este tanque le podemos retirar su capa que la cubre y así podrá ver el cuerpo a través del vidrio y analizarlo o buscar evidencia…..tomara unos 15 minutos en sacar el tanque de su lugar de origen

- McGee

- Si jefe

- ¿Has traído esa filmadora que tienes?

- Aquí la tengo

- Bien….entonces tu filmas y Tony tomará las fotos, Ziva ve por las huellas y evidencias posibles

- Ok jefe

- Pueden iniciarlo, pero por favor todos pónganse guantes, para evitar manchar la evidencia

- Ok….voluntarios por favor

Mark reunió a 20 obreros que ayudaron en menos de 10 minutos a desconectar el tanque y sacarlo fuera de su lugar inicial. Dos minutos y medio después le quitaron la capa de acero y lo que vieron por el vidrio era espectacularmente terrorífico

Dentro de la miel estaba el cuerpo de la mujer flotando en medio, de las cuales se notaba los rasgos de terror que quedaron en el rostro. La sangre aun salía del cuerpo y cráneo, manchando por completo la miel y la ropa que usaba estaba manchada de sangre y algo más, aparte de que estaba desgarrada y su cabello rubio aun nadaba dentro del líquido.

- Pobre mujer – dice uno de los obreros

- ¿Alguno de ustedes la conoce? – pregunta Gibbs

- Por mi parte no – dice Mark – pero es mejor que todos los obreros la vean. Puede ser que sea conocida o la hallan visto en algún momento

- Hay algo grabado en su bata – dice Ziva

- ¿Que es? – dice Tony tomando una foto cerca

- No se…..puede ser que sea su nombre

- Llamaré a todos

Mientras los agentes tomaban fotos y trabajan en obtener evidencias, una fila de obreros veía el cuerpo y negaban con la cabeza. Un poco lejos, Ducky y su equipo esperaban su turno y conversaban a la vez

- ¿Como habrá logrado el asesino entrar y poner el cuerpo dentro de ese tanque sin que nadie se diese cuenta? – pregunta Palmer

- No lo sabemos, Sr. Palmer – responde Ducky - este tipo es muy inteligente. Está evitando dejar huellas en la escena del crimen

- Presiento que a la victima la liquidó en otro lugar – habla Rose – y la trajo aquí, pero no entiendo el motivo

- Lo sabremos cuando haya sido identificada, Rose…..pónganse los guantes

Terminado el proceso de levantamiento y fotografía, le tocaba el turno a los forenses. Destaparon los obreros el tanque y los asistentes subieron hasta arriba para jalar el cuerpo con ayuda de enormes ganchos, pero era bastante dificultoso por la espesura de la miel. Rose tuvo suerte al enganchar parte del cuerpo y subirlo, pero necesitó ayuda de su colega para retirar y bajar el cuerpo, quedando ambos empapados de miel

Gibbs y su grupo miraban divertidos la escena. Tomaron la declaración del obrero que halló el cuerpo y pidieron al gerente autorización para llevarse el tanque.

ºººººººººººººººººººººº/ºººººººººººººººººººº

En las instalaciones del NCIS la victima al fin era identificada:

- Su nombre es Dra. Valentine Peadjean, médico dentista del hospital general

- Se reporto su desaparición hace cuatro días – habla Ziva – sospechaban de cualquier cosa, menos de su muerte

- ¿Alguna cosa que se nos escape?

- No…soltera, tenia un novio y estaba a punto de casarse el mes próximo – dice Tony – por lo pronto sugiero que sean interrogados el novio, los amigos y compañeros de trabajo

- Incluyamos a los pacientes

- Sus padres han sido notificados jefe – habla McGee – llegaran mañana en la noche a recoger el cuerpo para su sepultura

- Que alguien avise a Autopsias….que aceleren el trabajo

- Jefe ¿podría pedir permiso para ir a la Sala?

- ¿Que pretendes hacer Ziva?

- Hablar con alguien

- Veamos si el Director Vance esta de buen humor y te da la autorización

Pero a las finales Ziva no obtuvo el permiso de ingreso.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº/ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Laboratorio:

Abby estaba hablando con Ducky a través del intercomunicador

- Por favor Ducky: hace tiempo que no me visitas en el laboratorio

- Esta prohibido, Abigail

- No me llames de ese modo

- No insistas, Abby

- Pues a mi no me parece correcto eso de aislarnos

- Ni a mi tampoco, pero el Director Vance lo cree conveniente

- Espero que esto no termine con ustedes volando o con algo peor

- No digas eso…..ya veras que pronto volveremos a visitarnos en nuestros respectivos ambientes

- Eso espero

- Te he enviado las muestras y evidencia de la fallecida

- Voy a analizarlas, porque en cualquier momento…..

Y alguien le apaga el teléfono. Abby voltea y ve a Gibbs que estaba a su lado

- Eh, adiós Ducky….….hola Gibbs

- ¿Tienes algo para mi, Abbs?

- No mucho….en su bata estaba el nombre del hospital y de la victima, su ropa muestra una gran cantidad de tierra, lo cual indica que posiblemente la victima fue asesinada en algún lugar: puede ser un bosque o un jardín o un lugar descampado y su cuerpo llevado a la fábrica de dulces posiblemente empaquetado para evitar que se pierda la sangre. Por las fotos, se nota que antes la torturó físicamente, culminando en la fractura de cráneo. Sospecho que usó algo muy pesado pero manejable como un bate de béisbol, una vara de madera o de metal, hasta pueda ser que un hacha o comba

- Se ensañó con ella

- Hay mas…pero me faltan fuerzas

Gibbs le enseña un pote lleno de Catt Power y Abby se entusiasma, tomando un poco del líquido

- Ahh, es rico….al parecer podemos identificar esta vez al tipo

- ¿Como?

- La victima se defendió….hallaron muestras de piel y dos huellas digitales, las estoy procesando

- Perfecto….avísame cuando lo identifiques

- Ok

Y sale del laboratorio. Abby vuelve a marcar a Autopsias

- Abby ¿que paso?

- Fue Gibbs, me colgó el teléfono

- De seguro vendrá por acá

- ¿Puedo hablar con Palmer?

- No

- Un ratito nomás, plisss

- Espera

Ve que Ducky se acerca a una de las mesas y habla con uno de sus asistentes. Jimmy se acerca a la pantalla del teléfono

- Hola, Palmer

- Hola, Abby ¿que sucede?

- Necesito hablar contigo

- No puedo salir de aquí y tampoco me permiten verte, lo siento

- Es urgente

- ¿No puede esperar?

- No. Entonces voy para allá

- No Abby, no te….

Y le corta el teléfono. Abby necesita hablar con Palmer, pero no sabe que será ella la más sorprendida

ºººººººººººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sala de Autopsias:

Rose terminaba de coser al cadáver mientras miraba a Palmer hablar por teléfono con alguien. No se imaginaba que su vida cambiaria por completo al ingresar al NCIS…tuvo mucha suerte de que no le asignaran al equipo de campo, por esta vez agradecía mentalmente que el Agente Especial Gibbs se haya molestado con ella

Pero aun así tenia que estar al acecho: ya sospechaban de ella y no pararían hasta conseguir respuesta. Al menos Ducky y Palmer se enteraron de su verdad, porque un día no pudo resistir guardar semejante secreto dentro de sí, era como si estuviese a punto de mandar todo al diablo y abandonar lo que estaba haciendo

Flash black: 

Cuatro días después de su ingreso al NCIS, Rose ya miraba con simpatía y congeniaba tanto con Ducky como su asistente. A pesar de que tenía un concepto nada grato de una sala de autopsias, nunca imaginó encontrar personas agradables y sinceras dentro

A Ducky lo veía como si fuese su propio abuelo. Mas lo comparaba con él y empezaba a agradarle aquellas charlas y tertulias que el buen escocés contaba con mucho entusiasmo, amen de ser un buen profesional…otra cosa era con Palmer: desde la primera vez en que lo vio, sintió como si le pasaran corriente eléctrica a través de su cuerpo y se puso muy nerviosa, mucho mas al escuchar su voz y como pronunciaba su nombre.

Creyó que era algo pasajero, pero las cosas tomaron otro rumbo cuando ella misma se dio cuenta que la presencia de ese muchacho la descolocaba. Cada vez que empezaban las labores, tenia que mentalizarse y respirar profundo, pero a las finales no podía…..empezaba a cuestionar su entrenamiento, hasta que un día, el mismo Palmer le pregunta

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Ah no, Palmer…..es que ando nerviosa y no se porque

- ¿Nunca te ocurrió eso?

- No…..creo que es la primera vez que me ocurre y es vergonzoso

- Yo creo saber el porque – dice Ducky sonriendo picaramente

- ¿Ah si?

- Estas nerviosa cada vez que mi muchacho se acerca a ti, mi niña…..dime que sientes

Por primera vez su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate. Palmer se le acerca y le levanta el rostro mirándola dulcemente

- No tengas vergüenza…es como si nos estuvieses ocultando algo

- ¿Acaso es verdad? – pregunta el escocés

- Si – dice derrotada – hay algo que deben saber

- ¿Cual?

- No es mi historia pero esta ligada a ella. Soy bisnieta de una leyenda, que el mundo aun no conoce

- ¿Leyenda?

- Que el mundo aun no conoce. Indica que se ha mantenido oculto ¿desde cuando?

- Desde la II Guerra Mundial, Ducky

- ¿Quieres decir que nadie mas conoce realmente lo que ha sucedido en esa época? – pregunta Palmer sorprendido

Rose va hacia la puerta y la cierra para evitar que alguien mas ingrese

- Creo que llegó el momento de relatarles, si es que no tienen nada mas que hacer, una verdad

- Si: hacer un poco de café

- Tengo preparado en la cafetera, Ducky

- Entonces sírvenos, muchacho

Palmer sirve tres tazas de café caliente y toman asiento en medio de una mesa que comparte el trío. Una vez saboreado el primer sorbo, Rose empieza a contar:

- Ocurrió a fines de 1940….la II Guerra Mundial se había iniciado cuando los alemanes avanzaron y ocuparon varios países, tomando primero a los judíos para – según ellos – trasladarlos a diversos ghettos. Nadie sospechaba que era lo que iba a ocurrir tiempo después

- Si, los alemanes separaron a todos los judíos y les pidieron que dieran sus riquezas al ejercito, siendo enviados a los ghettos

- La realidad Ducky, era que los alemanes estaban envidiosos de la posición social de ellos. Les molestaba que toda la riqueza lo tenían ellos y lo veían como un problema social y racial. Hitler ordenó con el tiempo, el exterminio de toda la raza judía

- Santo cielos – dice Palmer

- Ahí empieza la historia de mi antecesor: un día vio como los alemanes llevaban a su mujer e hijos junto con los otros, lejos de los ghettos hacia los campos de concentración. Los siguió hasta los terrenos donde fue testigo de la primera masacre total hacia ellos. Muchos eran amigos, vecinos, parientes. Vio como a su mujer la violaban y mataban con cuchillos y dos de sus hijos morían bajo el fuego del pelotón de aniquilamiento. Uno de sus hijos, el menor de todos, se salvó al esconderse y cambiar el nombre. Juró venganza por ellos

- Así que todo se inicio con una venganza – dice Ducky sorprendido

- Y no se detuvo. Una noche logró burlar la vigilancia y exterminó a todos ellos, dejando libres a los presos. Muchos sobrevivientes lo recuerdan aun, pues el mismo los llevó primero hasta Suiza y de allí los ingresó por grupos a diversas embajadas para que pudieran viajar a América y esconderse. Felizmente algunos miembros de las embajadas sudamericanas ayudaron en secreto en Alemania, Polonia, Rusia, Suiza, Francia, Bélgica, Estocolmo, Italia y España. Japón y Rusia se unirían a Alemania formando el eje Berlín – Moscú – Tokio

- La Triple Alianza

- Los alemanes le tenían terror, decían que era un demonio. Contribuyó el traje que vestía, que era todo negro y manejaba diversas armas y espadas. Los judíos llegaron a estimarlo y ayudarlo en lo que podían. A fines de la Guerra había logrado desarticular varios campos y exterminado a la mitad de los nazis. Llevaba a todos los prisioneros a lugares neutros, ayudándoles económicamente para que pudieran rehacer sus vidas. Otros prisioneros que estaban agonizando les pedía como ultima voluntad que sacaran a sus familiares y los llevaran lejos de ese infierno.

Ducky y Palmer escuchaban atentos la historia que Rose les narraba. Al final su compañero le pregunta:

- ¿Y quien era ese hombre, Rose?

- Mi abuelo, Palmer….el inicio todo. Durante los 5 años que duró la Gran Guerra, rescató a más de cinco mil judíos internados en los diversos campos de concentración distribuidos en Europa. Una vez acabada la guerra, encontró y llevó a su hijo menor hacia Israel y armó una organización que se especializó en la cacería de oficiales nazis que huyeron de Alemania.

Ducky no puede creer lo que oye

- ¿Quieres decir que tu abuelo creó el Mossad?

- Si

- De allí viene Ziva – dice Palmer – es una oficial de esa organización

- Y muy buena debo decir. Se todo sobre ella….mi padre creció en esa organización. A veces faltaba a casa porque estaba de servicio. A mi me entrenó desde pequeña para sucederle

- Y ahora tu llevas su manto

Un manto sagrado – dice Rose sonriendo levemente – aun hay gente a la cual debo proteger

- ¿Incluyéndolo? – dice Ducky mirando a Palmer que tomaba café

- Bueno…..yo…ahora hay que salvar a los médicos. Ya veré después

- Eres una superheroina…pero, ¿porque la historia no registró a tu abuelo, si es un héroe de guerra?

- Precaución, Palmer….cuando cesó la Guerra, muchos oficiales y soldados alemanes huyeron a diversos sitios y juraron vengarse de él. Pero hay otra verdad que nadie sabe

- ¿Verdad?

- ¿Cual es, mi niña?

- Dicen los historiadores que Hitler murió en una explosión; la verdad es que murió a manos de mi abuelo

- ¿Y es verdad? – preguntan ambos

- No creerán ese cuento de que explotó su bunker…..porque no es verdad, bueno solo una parte

- Cuéntanos querida – dice Ducky ansioso, saboreando su café

- Con una condición

- ¿Cuál? – dicen ambos forenses

- No dirán nada a nadie de esto. Solo Israel sabe la verdad, pero no lo divulgará. Ustedes tampoco

- Nos llevaremos ese secreto a la tumba, ¿verdad Palmer? – dice Ducky

- Cuenten conmigo

- Ahora si puedes hablar, mi niña

Rose sonríe….ya se había acostumbrado a esa manera cariñosa de hablar del escocés

- Un día mi abuelo llegó al corazón de Alemania….la guerra estaba a punto de acabar y se planteo un objetivo: vencer a la cabeza, al cerebro de la organización nazi. Había conocido antes al oficial nazi Claus Von Stauffenberg de la operación Valkyria y le contó no solo sus planes, sino también como ubicar a Hitler. Cuando se enteró que había sido capturado el 20 de Julio de 1994 tras fallar el atentado, mi abuelo fue a rescatarlo pero llego tarde, porque lo habían fusilado.

- Un héroe alemán reconocido después por su propio pueblo – dice Ducky

- Y su familia enviada a un campo de concentración….felizmente se salvaron – narra Palmer

- No le quedaba tiempo y había oído que USA había declarado la guerra al Japón y pronto iba a lanzar su contraataque, después de lo ocurrido en Pearl Harbor. Ya estaban desembarcando tropas americanas en Francia. Rescató a un grupo de prisioneros en las afueras de la ciudad y uno de ellos se convirtió en su guía. Llegó al famoso lugar donde habían construido su bunker y decidió espiar. Quería tener todo un itinerario de a que hora se realizaba el cambio de guardia, a que hora ingresaban los altos mandos, todo. Con su guía lograron armar y esconder diversos armamentos de guerra

- Y llegó el día esperado, ¿verdad?

- Si Ducky….ese día ingresó al bunker y asesinó a su escolta personal. Eva Braun se interpuso y murió al explotar la bomba.

- ¿Que le pasó a Hitler?

Rose sonríe al ver los rostros de sus colegas

- Esta vez no podré complacer vuestra curiosidad

- Por favor – dicen ambos forenses

- Si mi abuelo se entera, viene y los mata. No quiero correr riesgos

- La historia de tus antecesores y la tuya es mas que interesante, mi niña – habla Ducky – ¿quien mas sabe la verdad?

- Vuestro Director, algunos miembros superiores del FBI y en Israel es mas que vox pópuli pero a ocultas.

- Roguemos que Gibbs nunca se entere de esto

- ¿Porque doctor?

- Es muy obstinado….si llega a sospechar, seria mas que un peligro. Podría ponerte a ti y a tu familia en la mira de los simpatizantes nazi, si la verdad sale a la luz

- Por eso: prométanme que nunca hablaran del tema con nadie más – habla la asistente – ustedes también estarían en peligro y no deseo eso.

- Bien…pero con otra condición – le dice Ducky

- ¿Cual?

- Que te sinceres con alguien mas de lo que sientes

Rose mira a Palmer y no sabe a donde ocultar su vergüenza. Palmer mira a su jefe y los tres se toman la mano

Fin flash black

Palmer se alejó del teléfono bastante fastidiado:

- Ahora no se porque Abby quiere hablar conmigo

- ¿Será algo que dejaste inconcluso?

- No doctor…..no se por…..ay no

- ¿Ay no que?

- ¿Se acuerda de Brenda, doctor?

- Ah la muchacha rubia que me presentaste tiempo atrás….si ¿que pasó?

- No le conté a nadie, pero Rose sabe una parte: hace tiempo terminé con ella

- Yo no lo sabia muchacho

- Me olvide de contarle…..mejor tomen asiento

Ambos forenses se sientan y Palmer va paseando nervioso

- Ese día Abby la conoció y se hicieron muy amigas. Con el tiempo llegue a sentirme incómodo porque mi novia de entonces hablaba mas con ella y me avisaba de sus llamadas y nunca me llamaba por el celular

- ¿Quién?

- Brenda Hallkman…así se llamaba mi ultima enamorada

- ¿Pero porque te mandó vigilar con Abby?

- Ignoraba el motivo. Al parecer le dijo que me vigilara o algo así, no sabia yo en esos tiempos que había apostado mucho dinero con sus amigos o no se que tipo de gente que no conocía….llegó a ser desesperante ver a Abby muy seguido o cruzarse por mi camino. El día que descubrí la verdad de nuestra relación, la encaré delante de sus amigos y uno de ellos me lo contó todo, confirmando mis sospechas

- ¿Así que todo era solo para perjudicarte? – preguntaba Ducky

- ¿Que clase de mujer es? – dice Rose

- No solo me perjudicó, Ducky…me dolió enterarme de esa forma. Ella misma al ver que lo había descubierto todo, me dijo un montón de….no vale la pena repetirlo. Me destrozó por completo

- ¿Y?

- Le dije a Abby que nunca más quería ni saber de Brenda ni tampoco que me molestara. Por eso me compré esto – y muestra un ipod que saca de su bolsillo

Ducky y Rose miran el dichoso aparatito con curiosidad:

- ¿Y eso?

- No quería escuchar a Abby decirme una sarta de sonserias. La primera vez que me vio, trató de convencerme para que volviera con ella, pero no me dejé. Por eso me compré esto y solo tengo pocos temas. Así evito escucharla

- Si quieres te pongo mas música – dice Rose – tengo un repertorio que te agradará mucho

- ¿De veras?…gracias – y le entrega el ipod

Y la puerta de la sala se abre, ingresando Abby ansiosa como siempre. Al ver al trío se sorprende, pero dice lo siguiente

- Uy disculpen si los estoy interrumpiendo…

- No, Abby – dice Ducky – justamente necesito hablar contigo. Sres. ¿pueden dejarnos solos por favor?

- Si doctor

- Pero yo necesito hablar con Palmer

- Antes hablaras conmigo, Abigail…tenemos un tema pendiente

- Bueno

Ambos asistentes abandonan la sala. Al ver que la conversación iba a demorar se dirigen a otro piso a buscar alguna golosina y refrescos

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººººººº

Gibbs y su equipo justamente iban al dispensador para conversar en privado, pero ven a los dos asistentes que están comprando algunas golosinas. Para Ziva es más que suficiente tratar de no emocionarse porque ya sabía quien era ella realmente, pero no podía decir ni una palabra, veía que ambos jóvenes se llevaban muy bien. Lo que ninguno sospechaba era que Tony hablaría

- Vaya, pero miren quienes están aquí

¿Y este? – pregunta Rose

- El es uno de los agentes de Gibbs, Rose – le dice Palmer en voz baja

- O sea: ellos son el equipo de Gibbs

- Si….ella es Ziva David, el mas alto es Tony DiNozzo y el otro es Timothy McGee

- ¿Y como son?

- Con McGee podrías llevarte bien. No puedo confirmar mucho con Ziva pero se que es buena, pero cuídate de Tony: es mujeriego

- Entiendo

- Hola muchachos – dice Tony y trata de saludar a Rose, pero ella se aleja de su presencia

- Aléjate de mi – le contesta Rose de mala gana

- ¿Que le contaste de mi, Palmer?

- Nada por ahora, pero ella puede saber como eres realmente, DiNozzo – le contesta el asistente

- Ni que fuese clarividente

- Es suficiente con ver a una persona para saber que clase de tipo es….y usted me da mala espina – le contesta Rose

- Pero que modales, señorita

- Mejor vámonos de aquí, Palmer…ya debe haber acabado esa conversación

- Si, opino lo mismo…regresemos

Ambos asistentes se alejan del grupo tomando el ascensor. Gibbs ha estado escuchando atentamente la conversación mientras tomaba un sorbo de café y pensaba cual era la real historia de aquella recluta y su relación con la cajita de plata que Fornell le entregó

Continuarà-...

* * *

El grupo de Gibbs sigue investigando pero el psicopata no deja muchas huellas. Rose va ganando la confianza del equipo forense y les cuenta su historia

En el sgte capitulo: Las cosas seguiran peores para Abby cuando los demas identifican a la siguiente victima

Dejenme sus reviews y hasta la sgte actualizacion


	8. Atando Cabos Sueltos

_El NCIS recibe a una nueva recluta pero Gibbs la rechaza y el Director la pone en el grupo de autopsias. La nueva hace amistad con ellos, pero Ducky ve que nace el amor en sus asistentes. En la ciudad un psicopata desquiciado esta asesinando a medicos de diversas especialidades sin saberse el verdadero motivo. En medio de la investigacion obtienen datos de una testigo que ha ido a declarar ante Gibbs y este al llevarla a la Sala de Autopsias observan una inesperada accion que los sorprende_

_El Agente Fornell va a ver a Gibbs en la cafeteria y le entrega una pequeña cajita, indicandole que no lo abra en publico y que investiguen dandole una pista. __Al ver que solo era un prendedor, Gibbs trata de lanzarlo al tacho de la basura, pero Ziva se lo impide, recordando su niñez y la historia de su pueblo_

_Ziva David sabe la identidad real de Rose...y una nueva victima ha desaparecido_. _Despues de ser identificada, McGee va uniendo las pistas de la ultima victima con la de los anteriores casos sin resolver, para descubrir una inesperada sorpresa_

_Otra victima esta a punto de sucumbir en las manos del psicopata_..._sin imaginar de quien se trata. Al fin Gibbs descubre el verdadero motivo del psicopata de medicos_

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Atando cabos sueltos**

Abby Sciuto estaba muy nerviosa. Tenía que hablar con Palmer y resulta ahora que se encontraba con Ducky dentro de la Sala de Autopsias

- ¿Sucede algo Abby?

- Eh, no Ducky….vine un rato a hablar con Palmer

- Sabes que no se puede

- Al demonio con la prohibición – dice la tecnochica enojada – necesito aclarar algunos puntos sobre…

- ¿Brenda?

Abby se sorprende al escuchar el nombre de su amiga y sospecha que el escocés ya sabe toda la verdad

- ¿Como lo sabe?

- Mi muchacho ya me contó lo sucedido con esa chica, Abby. Podrá ser una muy buena amiga contigo, pero lo que le hizo a mi muchacho no tiene perdón

- Justamente es de eso

- Creo que no me has entendido….pero es mejor que sepas una verdad

- ¿Verdad?

- Un día, dos meses atrás o más, lo encontré aquí durmiendo encima de una de las mesas. Al principio pensé que se le habían perdido las llaves de su departamento, pero me di cuenta que había llorado toda la noche. Me contó una parte de lo sucedido y prefirió dormir aquí. Cada vez que sonaba su celular o lo apagaba o me lo daba para que yo contestara

- Con razón – dice Abby – Brenda esta muy mal…..

- Creo que se dio cuenta muy tarde de sus acciones ¿verdad?

- Quiere hablar con el

- Imposible….y no le insistas. Déjalo tranquilo, recién esta viviendo su vida, Abby. No es bueno que interfieras en la vida de otros

- ¿Como que està viviendo su vida? No entiendo

- Mis asistentes son novios, Abby…hace pocos días se han comprometido aquí en esta sala, siendo testigo involuntario. Preferiría que no lo comentaras con ningún agente

- Pero…..

- Por favor, dile a Brenda que siga su camino y que deje a mi muchacho en paz. Suficiente fue el daño que le hizo….ya esta curándose, gracias a Rose.

- Esta bien

Derrotada, Abby abandona la sala y se encuentra con ambos asistentes que salían del ascensor. Los mira y ven que están muy felices, pero Palmer se tensa al verla. La laboratorista les sonríe y se marcha, dejándolos solos

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº/

En un lugar inhóspito y oscuro, Christine Angels estaba atada de pies y manos encima de una mesa de metal, no podía gritar porque su boca estaba tapada con cinta. Cerca en una mesa, el misterioso sujeto miraba los instrumentos a utilizar y toma una filuda arma y se acerca a su victima que trata de zafarse de su captor

- Sabes demasiado…felizmente serás la siguiente médico que encuentren. Tú me traerás a mi siguiente victima

Christine mira el arma aterrada y sabe que posiblemente seria la última vez que vea la luz del sol. Afuera la tarde iba cayendo en medio de la polvareda del camino hacia la ciudad

ºººººººººººººººººººººº/ºººººººººººººººººº

Los interrogatorios a los amigos, pacientes y conocidos de la Dra. Peadjean no dieron mucha información, fastidiando a los agentes del NCIS. Una vez terminado las diligencias, incluyen la información junto a las otras victimas del asesino de médicos

- Tenemos que hacer algo y ya – dice Tony

- Este tipo nos tiene amarrados – dice Ziva – parece tener un patrón de selección de victimas

- Està buscando algo – se aparece Gibbs – posiblemente a alguien. Descartemos a los pacientes y amigos, concentrémonos en todos los médicos, en especial

- ¿En quien recae sus sospechas?

- Busquen a todos los miembros de la Promoción de Medicina de los años 1976, 77, 78, 79 y 80….que se extienda hasta 1986 o hasta el 90

- ¿Porque esos años, jefe?

- En uno de esos años se graduó Palmer – dice Gibbs – sospecho que de allí viene nuestro asesino

- Son muchos - dice Ziva viendo la lista

- ¿Como los ubicaremos? – pregunta Tony a McGee

- Cítenlos

- Esta bien, jefe

Gibbs toma un portafolio y se lo entrega a Tony diciéndole:

- Investiga a este tipo. Quiero saber todo sobre el y si lo puedes ubicar mucho mejor

- ¿Quien es este? – dice Tony al mirar los documentos

- La Dra. Angels dejó estos datos…al parecer era su acosador. Quiero que lo incluyas en la lista de sospechosos

- Entendido jefe

- McGee trata de comunicarte con la Dra. Angels…..dile que venga otra vez a declarar

ººººººººººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Han pasado cuatro días….en el NCIS varias personas han asistido a la citación para un interrogatorio de rutina. McGee no ha podido comunicarse con la Dra. Angels y se lo comunica a su jefe, que tiene una leve sospecha

- ¿Sabes la dirección de la Dra. Angels?

- Si jefe…

- Ziva, Tony: vayan a la casa de la doctora y vean que le sucede

Ambos agentes se preparan cuando entra una llamada telefónica. Gibbs contesta y al terminar se levanta

- Eso esperará…..hallaron otro cuerpo

- ¿Donde?

- Andando

Todo el equipo se dirige hacia el lugar: una casa dentro de la urbanización Monting Moon, que era uno de los más tranquilos de la ciudad. La cantidad de curiosos era enorme y la prensa estaba atenta al caso del asesino de médicos y la policía trataba de evitar que se acercaran al lugar de los hechos.

Dentro el Oficial Sanders de la policía explicaba a Gibbs lo ocurrido, mientras los agentes tomaban evidencia y fotografiaban el lugar

- La llamada de un vecino nos informó sobre una persona ingresando a esta casa en la madrugada. Pensábamos que era un robo, hasta que hallaron el cuerpo

- ¿Donde?

- En el segundo piso, dentro de la ducha…..pobre mujer

- ¿Mujer?

- Al parecer la torturó antes de asesinarla….mejor véanlo con sus propios ojos

El policía lo lleva hasta uno de los dormitorios, donde en el baño estaba el cuerpo de la persona que estaban buscando días atrás: la victima era la Dra. Christine Angels. Todos los agentes se sorprendieron, en especial McGee al ver el cuerpo

- ¿La conocen?

- Por desgracia, si – dice Tony

Ducky y sus asistentes ingresaban junto con sus escoltas a la casa. Todos estaban mas que fastidiados por la presencia de los periodistas que insistían en hacerle preguntas diversas. Dentro, los agentes ya habían terminado su trabajo pero miraban al equipo forense que hacia su ingreso. Primero Ducky sube al segundo piso a revisar a la victima y media hora después baja, acercándose a sus asistentes. Gibbs se acerca a la agente Michaels mientras los asistentes iban hacia el segundo piso de la casa acompañados de su escolta

- Agente Michaels: debo hablar urgente con el Dr. Mallard antes que levanten el cuerpo

- No puede acercarse al equipo, Agente Gibbs

- Lo entiendo, pero la victima es conocida de uno de ellos

- Cielos…un momento

La agente se acerca al Dr. Mallard y le avisa en susurros. Ducky se acerca a Gibbs

- Mi escolta dice que tienes algo que decirme

- Si Ducky: que Palmer no entre a la habitación

- Pero ¿Por qué?

- La victima es una ex compañera de estudios de su promoción. Si la ve, le dará un ataque o perderá el sentido

- Santo cielo….yo acabo de ver el cadáver y ya le dije que levante el cuerpo. Debe estar arriba con Rose y…

- Doctor Mallard – dice el Agente Smith desde el segundo piso de la casa – venga pronto, por favor

- ¿Que sucede?

- Su asistente, Palmer: se ha desmayado

- Es tarde, ya la vio – dice Tony con pena

Todos suben raudos al dormitorio: Palmer estaba desmayado en los brazos de Rose, mientras la joven miraba a su compañero y guardaba para si las palabras que dijo: "No puede ser: era mi amiga…..el asesino sabe"

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº/ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Palmer reaccionaba a una sustancia que le pusieron en la nariz para que despertara. Mientras los agentes miraban con pena al asistente, Rose y Ducky se encargaron de cuerpo, pero aun no lo sacaban a la camioneta, pues estaban mas preocupados por el muchacho. Ducky se acerca y le pregunta

- ¿Estas bien?

- Ha sido demasiado…mis compañeros corren peligro y…

- No hables.

- Porque…..¿quien esta matando a mis amigos?

- Sacaremos el cuerpo, hoy conduciré – dice Rose

- Es mi trabajo….yo….

- Cálmese, Sr. Palmer – le habla Ducky – conversaremos de esto en Autopsias, no aquí

- Olvídalo – dice Gibbs – tendrás que declarar

- ¿Qué?

- Jethro

- Ducky…..es ahora parte importante de la investigación

- Pero no testigo….conoce a la victima, pero no la ha visto desde hace varios años

- ¿Como sabes eso, Ducky?

- Él sabe mucho sobre mi vida, Agente Gibbs – dice Palmer con tristeza en su voz sin mirarlo – y no declararé ante usted, no ahora

- Tomen sus cosas, muchachos…tenemos trabajo que hacer

El equipo forense se retira llevando el cuerpo embolsado. Entre los curiosos un hombre observa a todos los agentes salir con rumbo desconocido y se retira, sin ser visto entre la multitud

ºººººººººººººººººººº/ºººººººººººººººººººººº

La sala de autopsias era un lugar bastante frío. Así lo sentía esta vez Jimmy Palmer, al ver el cuerpo de su ex compañera de estudios inerte sobre la mesa mortuoria, mientras Rose lo abrazaba y Ducky los observaba

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Jimmy?

- Si Ducky

- No es necesario que estés presente en la necropsia, Rose y yo nos haremos cargo de todo. Descansa

- Quiero estar presente

- ¿Seguro? – le pregunta Rose

- Si

Por otro lado, en los escritorios, Gibbs y compañía frustrados con lo sucedido, buscaban nuevas pistas

- Palmer debe estar destrozado – dice McGee - encontrar a una amiga a quien no veía años muerta es impactante

- Me lo imagino – dice Tony – ese tipo debió de haberla seguido hasta aquí el día que vino a declarar. Aprovechó un momento en que se descuido la victima para secuestrarla por el camino y debe tener algún lugar recóndito para cometer sus crímenes, luego transporta los cuerpos a otro lugar distante, sin dejar huellas hasta ahora

- Hay que detener a ese desquiciado – habla Ziva

- Ese tipo esta dejándonos pistas – dice Timothy – haciendo un recuento de los últimos hallazgos

- McGee va tipeando la información y va apareciendo en el plasma mientras los demás se juntan viendo el mapa

- Los primeros cuerpos fueron hallados en…Washington

- Hace ya un mes atrás – dice Tony

- Identificados como los Dres. McCarthy, Stevenson y Turner

- De allí va corriendo el perímetro: Borkes

- Donde fueron hallados los Dres. Sullivan y Lambert

- Quántico

- Los 17 médicos residentes

- Las cámaras de seguridad no registran nada, jefe – dice Tony – sospecho que no esta solo y tiene un cómplice en todo esto

- También pienso lo mismo – dice Gibbs – sigue McGee

- De allí va al incendio en Kings, Oklahoma

- Pero no es nuestra jurisdicción

- Pasó a serlo cuando fueron identificados los cuerpos carbonizados, Tony – habla Ziva – esta vez eran de los doctores Arden. Esposos y dueños de una clínica privada, habían desaparecido una semana atrás sin anunciar a nadie

- De allí a Michigan

- Donde hallamos al Dr. Granger, la Dra. Zaldivar y dos enfermeros del hospital – dice Tony

- Y por último la fabrica de dulces, donde hallamos a la Dra. Peadjean dentro del tanque de miel

- Agrega la urbanización Monting Moon con la Dra. Angels

- Su lista va creciendo – afirma Ziva

- Y eso que aun falta ubicar a los médicos desaparecidos – dice Gibbs

- Parece que estuviera formando un símbolo – dice McGee – podría ser un pentagrama, estrella o algo parecido, jefe

- Este tipo debe tener el cerebro retorcido – habla Tony – cree ser algún profeta o algo peor

- No creo que sea una persona – habla Ziva – su forma de comportamiento revela algo mas: la forma en que selecciona y elimina a sus victimas….encima todo ligado a un grupo de médicos que al parecer se conocen

- Es un asesino Ziva – habla Gibbs – y no se detendrá hasta llegar a su verdadero objetivo

Los tres agentes miran a su jefe que va tomando café, sin dejar de mirar el plasma

- ¿Objetivo? – pregunta Ziva

- ¿Quien jefe? – pregunta Tony

- Al fin todo se me aclara: su siguiente victima, o mejor dicho, su real objetivo es Palmer.

- ¿Queeee?

El trío vuelve a mirar sorprendido a Gibbs. Este les devuelve la mirada y al fin menciona:

- El asesino estudió con él. El muchacho debe conocerlo pero hoy no se acuerda. Casi todas las victimas son profesores o colegas y terminaron en diversos años la carrera de medicina en la misma universidad

- Es cierto – confirma McGee

- Entonces va tras él – dice Tony espantado – jefe: si Palmer sale de NCIS….

- Estará perdido. Por ahora estas instalaciones son como su casa. Hay seguridad y no se atrevería a ingresar aquí. Tenemos agentes alertas. Avisaré al Director para que declare una alerta especial

- Al menos esta con Ducky y Rose – dice McGee – no lo dejarán solo

- Si estudió con él – habla Ziva – debe recordarlo

- Pero ha perdido todas sus cosas, incluyendo fotografías – dice Tony – a no ser que consigamos una copia de ese anuario

- O de otros años – responde la israelí – podríamos pedirles a sus compañeros que nos presten uno o hablar a la universidad para que nos de la relación de estudiantes con sus fotografías

- Posiblemente sea alguien que sepa todo de su vida. Deben compartir algo en común – sigue hablando Gibbs – Señores: quiero que investiguen todo lo referente a Jimmy Palmer…..estudios, amistades, familiares, todo, no omitan nada. Muévanse

El trío obedece las nuevas órdenes de su jefe

ººººººººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Dirección, León Vance veía ingresar a Gibbs con un portafolio y tomar asiento

- Tienes alguna novedad ¿verdad?

- Si: nuestro asesino de médicos está tratando de acercarse a su real objetivo y hará lo que sea para llamar su atención

- ¿Su real objetivo?…..explícate

- Este tipo conoce a casi todas las victimas, sabe de sus movimientos, su forma de vida y lo que hacen actualmente. Sospecho que los ha estado vigilando por años y recién ahora ha empezado a actuar. Es titulado en medicina, pero por alguna razón, no está ejerciendo su profesión.

- Quiere decir que lo hace por un motivo

- Un motivo hasta ahora desconocido. Y no está solo, tiene cómplices que debemos capturar

- Mencionaste que tiene un real objetivo

- Si, por desgracia es uno de nuestros conocidos….tu me diste una de las pistas

- ¿Quien es?

- Uno de los asistentes de Ducky, Jimmy Palmer…el asalto a su departamento era para obtener datos de su trabajo. Nadie de sus conocidos sabe que trabaja aquí en NCIS. Al parecer lo han estado vigilando y posiblemente ya deben saber a donde se dirige todos los días a trabajar, si es que no han acertado

- ¡Maldición!

- Palmer no debe salir de aquí….es una sugerencia. Además debemos estar alertas, porque en cada salida siempre encontramos gente y el miserable ya debe haberlo visto con el grupo forense.

Vance mira a Gibbs y responde tomando una determinación:

- Esta bien: a partir de ahora los Agentes Smith y Michaels se unirán a tu grupo

- ¿Nada más?

- Y levantaré la prohibición. Antes déjame hablar con ellos, debo explicarles

- Esta bien – sonríe - ¿A que hora ya puedo…?

- No abuses de tu suerte, Gibbs….nada de peleas con Rose, no investigaciones ni molestias ¿entendido?

- Entendido

- Avisaré a la Naval para que envíen refuerzos…..no podemos quedarnos así desprotegidos

- ¿Porque?

- Hasta ahora no se ha atrevido a ingresar. A pesar de tener control en los ingresos siempre hay algo que falla.

- ¿Dices por lo ocurrido tiempo atrás?

- Ya hubo varias veces que nuestra seguridad fue burlada: una con Ari Hassam al ingresar y secuestrar a agentes en Autopsias dejando a Gerald incapacitado; otra al disparar al laboratorio desde fuera con intención de matar a Sciuto, la detención de Charlie, uno de nuestros laboratoristas que involucró al Agente DiNozzo en un crimen y quería matar a la misma Sciuto por celos; la muerte del Agente Langer dentro de nuestras instalaciones y la traición y muerte de la Agente Lee, eso sin mencionar la cantidad de gente que ingresó aquí con diversos motivos. Hay que ser mas precavidos

ºººººººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººººººººººº

En el laboratorio, Ziva, Tony, Timothy y Abby recibían las buenas noticias que su jefe les traía

- ¿Es cierto?

- Si Abbs….no hay mas prohibición

- Yupiiiii – y lo abraza efusivamente

- Pero hay condiciones….una de ellas es no molestar a la Agente Forense Rose, no intervenir en asuntos ajenos y tampoco en su vida privada

- Como ordene, jefe

- ¿Oíste DiNozzo?

- Si jefe

- ¿Y ellos ya lo saben?

- Aun no, Ziva…en estos momentos el Director debe estar hablando con ellos

Efectivamente Vance había ido a Autopsias a conversar con el equipo forense y sus custodios, que no parecían muy conformes con la noticia recibida

- Así que se levanta la prohibición

- Si Ducky…los Agentes Michaels y Smith se integrarán al grupo de Gibbs, pero cumplirán aun con ser sus custodios. No quiero que los dejen solos bajo ningún momento

- Como usted ordene, Señor Director – responden los dos Agentes

- Se acabó la tranquilidad – dice Palmer

- ¿Que acaso están extrañando algo muchachos?

- Era mejor el silencio, Ducky – dice Rose – pero si dicen que no hay prohibición, ok….pero no voy a tolerar que estén detrás mío investigándome o amargándome la vida

- No se preocupe, Agente Rose: ya están advertidos

- Gracias, Director

- De seguro en cualquier momento vendrán a visitarnos

- Aun no, Ducky…saben que estoy aquí con ustedes – dice Vance

- Con tal que Abby no me moleste con ese tema – menciona Palmer

- Ya hable con ella, muchacho – dice Ducky – no tocará mas ese tema

- Quiero una lista de personas que vengan aquí a vuestra sala, incluyendo a los agentes, amigos, sospechosos, etc.

- Si Director: le haré alcanzar lo mas pronto posible

- Les dejo…continúen con su trabajo

- Gracias

Y se retira….todos se miran medio intranquilos, sin imaginar lo que se viene mas tarde

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**En el sgte capitulo:** Al saber el real objetivo del psicopata, Gibbs y sus agentes deberan analizar todos los datos disponibles, pero una llamada de la policia enlazara los crimenes inconclusos con la mision. Mas de uno se llevara una real sorpresa al identificar el cadaver

Dejenme reviews y hasta el sgte capitulo


	9. La Verdad Oculta de Brenda Hallkman

Hola a todos los que visitan mis fics. Debido a la falta de tiempo para actualizarlos. ahora me hare cargo...como compensacion, pondre dos capitulos seguidos para que puedan leer y estar al dia. Mil gracias por su comprension

La autora

* * *

_Sinopsis:_

_ El NCIS recibe a una nueva recluta pero Gibbs la rechaza y el Director la pone en el grupo de autopsias. La nueva hace amistad con ellos, pero Ducky ve que nace el amor en sus asistentes. En la ciudad un psicopata desquiciado esta asesinando a medicos de diversas especialidades sin saberse el verdadero motivo. En medio de la investigacion obtienen datos de una testigo que ha ido a declarar ante Gibbs y este al llevarla a la Sala de Autopsias observan una inesperada accion que los sorprende_

_ El Agente Fornell va a ver a Gibbs en la cafeteria y le entrega una pequeña cajita, indicandole que no lo abra en publico y que investiguen dandole una pista. Al ver que solo era un prendedor, Gibbs trata de lanzarlo al tacho de la basura, pero Ziva se lo impide, recordando su niñez y la historia de su pueblo _

_Ziva David sabe la identidad real de Rose...y una nueva victima ha desaparecido. Despues de ser identificada, McGee va uniendo las pistas de la ultima victima con la de los anteriores casos sin resolver, para descubrir una inesperada sorpresa Otra victima esta a punto de sucumbir en las manos del psicopata...sin imaginar de quien se trata. Al fin Gibbs descubre el verdadero motivo del psicopata de medicos Al saber el real objetivo del psicopata, Gibbs y sus agentes deberan analizar todos los datos disponibles, pero una llamada de la policia enlazara los crímenes inconclusos con la mision. Mas de uno se llevara una real sorpresa al identificar el __cadáver_

_En este capitulo, una llamada de la policía traslada al equipo a un parque, donde la policia hallò el cuerpo de una joven que fue brutalmente asesinada...sin imaginarse ninguno que la victima era una conocida. Al llamar a sus familiares, se revela una inesperada verdad oculta que afectaría a uno de ellos_

* * *

**Capitulo 9: La verdad oculta de Brenda Hallkman**

Pasa una noche y llega el amanecer de otro día que empezará temprano para los agentes federales. Una alerta de la policía origina que Gibbs y su grupo salgan hacia un parque, donde un grupo de jóvenes hallaron otro cuerpo: el de una muchacha de cabellos rubios y rostro desfigurado. Felizmente por ser hora temprana, evita que curiosos y prensa se arremolinen en la zona

Tony y Ziva iban fotografiando y tomando las evidencias mientras que McGee interrogaba a los testigos

- ¿Alguno de ustedes tocaron el cuerpo?

- No – decía una muchacha visiblemente nerviosa

- Estábamos haciendo ejercicio y al llegar aquí la hallamos – decía un muchacho vestido deportivamente – este parque es muy concurrido y enorme

- ¿Vieron algo sospechoso?

- No había nadie, pero me pareció ver un tipo vestido de ropas oscuras alejarse hace media hora

¿Le vio el rostro?

- No…lo siento

Por otro lado Ziva examinaba el cuerpo y dedujo que la victima era muy joven, torturada salvajemente hasta morir y le desfiguraron el rostro a golpes con algo contundente, aparte de tener los dedos de la mano quebradas. Su ropa estaba desgarrada en gran parte y se veía que era muy bonita. Su cabello rubio se encontraba completamente sucio, signo de que había sido arrastrada y mas atrás estaba su bolsa y algunos implementos como collar, billetera, aretes y zapatos dispersos por la zona. De pronto ve que debajo de su cintura tiene algo brillante y con sus manos protegidas ladea el cuerpo a un lado

- Mira Tony – le señala Ziva al cuerpo

Tony se acerca y con sus manos protegidas coge un celular que estaba con el directorio abierto. Gibbs ve llegar a Ducky y su equipo, saludándolo

- Después de tiempo, ¿verdad?

- Con tal que cumplas, Jethro

- No te preocupes

- Al menos todo volvió a la normalidad….a ver que tenemos aquí

- No entiendo porque nos llamaron, si esto es un caso local

- Creo que ya no, jefe – le dice Tony acercándole el celular

Gibbs toma el celular con las manos protegidas y mira el directorio…la victima iba a llamar a alguien del NCIS antes de ser asesinada

Mientras el médico y los asistentes forenses examinaban el cuerpo de la muchacha, McGee tuvo un extraño presentimiento: de que esa chica les parecía conocida. Tony se le acerca y pregunta

- ¿Pasa algo Mcgnomo?

- No molestes Tony…..tengo un mal presentimiento

- Tu…¿desde cuando?

- Desde que llegamos. Esa chica me parece conocida

- ¿Seguro?

- Mírala bien, hay algo de ella que me llama la atención

- Y a mi también – dice Ziva acercándose – no sé en donde la he visto

- Por favor

- Tony, mírala bien: creo que la conocemos – dice McGee

- No lo creo…puede ser, no se, no estoy seguro muchachos

- En su directorio de celular está el número de NCIS, lo cual significa que nos conoce – aclara Ziva

- ¿Quien, por dios?

- ¿No será una de tus amigas?

Ven ambos que Tony se pone pálido al escuchar la frase

- No, por favor…..no digas eso

- ¿Cuanto tiempo tiene de fallecida, Ducky? – pregunta Gibbs

- Veamos: Sr. Palmer ¿tiene algo para mí?

- Si: su temperatura es normal….al parecer tiene menos de 6 horas muerta

- Según Palmer: menos de 6 horas

- Fue anoche…en la madrugada

- No creo que la hallan matado aquí

- Gibbs, encontré algo

A la voz de Ziva los demás agentes se acercaban: había una roca movida y manchas enormes de sangre en un descampado dentro del parque y huellas de arrastre

- Esta un poco lejos, a unos 20 pasos o más

- El asesino y la victima se encontraron aquí – habla Gibbs

- Posiblemente hayan conversado o peleado – dice Ducky – el asesino es hombre a juzgar por el tamaño de la piedra y se lo lanzó a la cabeza, matándola en el acto. No contento con eso, le destrozo el rostro

- Arrastró el cuerpo hasta el camino…al parecer quería que alguien hallara el cadáver – dice Ziva

- Lo logró – dice Gibbs – pero ¿quien es esta chica?

Ziva toma el bolso revisándolo y va buscando alguna identificación en las otras evidencias…lo encuentra y al leer se queda estática y sorprendida al ver el nombre de la victima

- ¡Santo cielos!

- ¿Que sucede Ziva?

- Te dije que era una conocida nuestra, Tony…..mira

Le entrega la identificación a su compañero. Tony, Ducky, Gibbs y Timothy miran el nombre de la victima: se llamaba Brenda Hallkman. Todos miran entre asustados y asombrados a los asistentes forenses, que están levantando y poniendo en la bolsa mortuoria el cuerpo de la infortunada muchacha

ºººººººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººººººº

Instalaciones de NCIS:

McGee rastreó el teléfono de la victima y descubrieron que el número que tenía pertenecía al laboratorio. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Gibbs manda llamar a Abby y los agentes investigaban a la victima

En los escritorios, Gibbs le contaba a Abby lo sucedido, mientras la laboratorista no se lo cree y los agentes miran la escena

- ¡Es mentira, Gibbs!

- Lo siento Abby…..mataron a tu amiga anoche en la madrugada

- No – y lloraba

- ¿Ella te llamó anoche, Abby? – le pregunta Tony

- Ayer en la mañana…conversamos un rato y le dije lo de Palmer. Le di el mensaje de Ducky y ella pareció entender, me decía que había cometido el peor error de su vida

- ¿Quedaron en verse entonces? – pregunta Ziva

- Si…me dijo que me llamaría hoy en la mañana. ¿Palmer lo sabe?

- No la reconoció – dice McGee – tiene el rostro desfigurado

- Aun nadie se lo ha dicho – dice Tony

- Es mejor que Ducky se lo diga – dice Gibbs – así parecerá menos traumático, pero deberá declarar ahora

- No creo que aporte nada, Gibbs

- ¿Porque Abbs?

- Habían terminado meses atrás…no se si sepas la real historia

- ¿Historia? – dicen todos sorprendidos

- Palmer descubrió que su romance era solo por una apuesta – habla Abby – uno de los amigos en común se lo contó todo en una reunión. Cuando supo la verdad, le increpó y terminaron un par de meses antes de que llegara la Agente Rose. Soy testigo de que su celular sonaba demasiado y al parecer se fastidio del acoso y cambió de número

- ¿Hace cuando?

- Una semana después de que rompió con Brenda – dice McGee – o mejor dicho: dos meses atrás. Un día, Palmer vino a mi escritorio y me dijo que cambio el número de su celular, porque alguien lo llamaba insistentemente para fastidiarlo, así que anulé el anterior y registré el nuevo

- Al parecer la chica lo acosaba y después se comunicó con Abby ¿verdad? – dice Tony

- Si

- ¿Que te pidió? – le preguntó McGee

- Que hablara con él – solloza – que le hiciera entrar en razón

- Y no funcionó – dice Ziva

- Lo siento, Gibbs – dice la laboratorista aun llorando – pensé que podría ayudarla volviendo a unirlos otra vez. Creía que habían peleado por algo tribal, más tarde me enteré de la verdad. Ducky me lo contó todo ayer

- No te preocupes, Abbs…..sécate esas lagrimas y ve a tu sitio

- Antes debo pedir disculpas – dice la muchacha aun llorando

- Creo que todos debemos pedir disculpas a varias personas – dice Tony

- Gibbs los mira a todos y también tiene algo que decir:

- Andando entonces

ººººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººººººº

Sala de Autopsias:

Palmer estaba apesadumbrado al enterarse que el cadáver que recogieron y se encontraba frente a él, era de su antigua novia. Sus sentimientos habían cambiado por completo en estos últimos meses, pero aun así veía el rostro desfigurado de la que era tiempo atrás su cita soñada. Nunca imaginó hallarla otra vez…..como cadáver en una mesa mortuoria

Rose le tomaba de las manos mientras que Ducky los observaba

- Lo siento, Jimmy

- Solo era una conocida mas….creo que debí haber contestado sus insistentes llamadas

- Te estaba acosando, muchacho – le responde Ducky – tomaste la decisión correcta

- Pero mire a donde llegó, Ducky: a las manos de ese maniático. No tuvo piedad con ella

- ¿Como se enteró de que salía contigo? – le pregunta Rose

- No tengo la menor idea – contesta Palmer

- Creo que ha estado vigilándote – contesta Rose – ya sabe como ubicarte

- Eso es muchacho: el asesino los conoce – dice triunfante el escocés

- ¿Que?

- Ve haciendo memoria….el que esté asesinando a los médicos no solo significa que conoce a las victimas, también te conoce

- ¿Es posible? – pregunta Rose mirando al médico

- Si, mi niña – contesta Ducky - Hay algo mas: el asalto al departamento no ha sido por robo….el asesino buscaba algo mas que le diera información de tu trabajo, Jimmy

- ¡Mi agenda! – dice Palmer asustado – allí estaba su teléfono y dirección. Y las fotos dentro de mi laptop. Que burro soy

- No te atormentes, Jimmy – le contesta Ducky – nadie pensó como iba a terminar esto

- No me lo perdonaré nunca

- No te dejaremos solo – dice Rose abrazándolo - Estaremos contigo

- Y nosotros también

El equipo voltea al escuchar la voz y ve a Gibbs y a los otros agentes acercarse

- ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?

- Venimos a disculparnos, Ducky – dice Tony

- Hemos fallado – dice Abby

- Creo que cometí un error – termina Gibbs

- ¿Seguro? – pregunta Ducky mirando a los agentes seriamente

- Yo no le creo – dice Rose a Palmer en voz baja

- Dale esa duda – le responde Jimmy suavemente

- ¿No será el beneficio de la duda, Jimmy? – le responde provocativamente su compañera

- Eh…si, eso – le abraza por la cintura

- Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que nos hemos equivocado – dice Ziva – por favor acepten nuestras disculpas

Ducky, Rose y Palmer los miran bastante sorprendidos

- Si ellos están de acuerdo

- No se

- Hmmmm

- La respuesta es si

- ¡Ducky!– dicen ambos asistentes haciendo que los demás sonrían

- Volviendo al caso: ¿que tienen? – pregunta Gibbs

- Justo iba a empezar, pero hemos descubierto algo: quien quiera que sea ese loco asesino, está siguiendo a mi muchacho, Jethro

- Hemos llegado a la misma conclusión – dice Gibbs

- Te hemos investigado, Palmer – dice McGee – uno de tus ex compañeros de la universidad es el temido asesino…..y por algún motivo te esta buscando

- ¿A mi? – dice Palmer alarmado

- Algo tiene que ver contigo – dice Ziva – una conexión, amistad o algo mas, no sabemos, pero esta tratando de llamar tu atención

- Queremos que recuerdes a todos tus compañeros – habla Tony – sospechamos que uno de ellos es el que esta liquidando a todos y no esta solo

- ¿Quieren decir que alguien mas lo esta ayudando? – pregunta Rose

- Un cómplice – dice Gibbs – que no tiene nada que ver con el asesino, excepto matar por placer

- Son dos personas o mas, que actúan por ver y derramar sangre – dice McGee

- Y no parará hasta alcanzarte, Palmer – dice Gibbs – por ahora ninguno de ustedes puede salir de aquí

- Eso ya lo sabemos, Jethro

- Me alegro….entonces a trabajar de una vez. Debemos averiguar en que lugar esta reuniendo a sus victimas

- ¿Lugar?

- Todos los fallecidos aparecieron en diversos lugares, pero murieron en un mismo sitio…...analicen la información y evidencias. Este tipo y su grupo tendrán que dar un paso en falso

- Y ahí lo capturaremos – dice McGee

- Esta bien

ºººººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººººººº

Laboratorio – horas después:

Abby ha recibido las evidencias de la última victima, empezando a seleccionar sangre, restos diversos que indiquen el lugar o alguna conexión con el asesino. Estaba furiosa por lo ocurrido con Brenda y decidió analizar todo lo que encontraba, por más mínimo que sea, hasta hallar con el o los responsables.

Reviso la ropa, accesorios, documentos, muestras del cuerpo y fotos. Trataba de ser fuerte y no quebrarse al ver las imágenes y en eso estaba: concentrándose para los análisis, hasta que llegó McGee

- ¿Estas bien Abby?

- No…abrázame fuerte, por favor

Un abrazo era lo que mas necesitaba y Timothy se lo dio sin preguntar más. Recordaba el agente como había conocido a la guapa muchacha y congeniado a los pocos minutos. También recordaba como Tony puso su cara al conocerla, teniendo que admitir que el inexperto y tímido asistente forense les había ganado a ellos

- Vamos Abby, tienes que seguir

- No se si pueda hacerlo

- Tienes que hacerlo….para evitar que otras personas terminen como Brenda

- Esta bien

Y va hacia su computadora

- He estado analizando varias muestras: la mayor parte es del parque, lo cual indica que el asesino es un conocido

- Brenda recibió una llamada a su celular y fue al parque en la madrugada

- Por sus zapatos ha estado esperando largo rato…..uno de sus tacos se quebró, posiblemente al tratar de escapar

- Cuando el asesino le quebró la cabeza con la roca

- Antes se defendió…hay restos de golpes en diversas partes del cuerpo y piel en las uñas. He logrado sacar muestras y voy a analizarlas, así obtendré el ADN del asesino

- Después la arrastró hasta el camino para que alguien la hallara y avisara a la Policía

- No le robó nada…pero falta su abrigo

- ¿Abrigo?

- En el cuerpo los forenses hallaron hebras de un abrigo. Falta una evidencia

- El malnacido tiene el abrigo…eso es

- ¿Es que?

- Está coleccionado….toma algún objeto de su victima y se lo lleva. Esta vez es una persona el asesino, su cómplice no ha participado

- Cielos

- ¿Que pasa?

- Significa que….Palmer lo conoce

- Gracias Abby – y le da un beso en la frente

Timothy sale del laboratorio hasta su escritorio donde informa a sus compañeros

- Chicos, tengo novedades

- ¿De donde vienes?

- Del laboratorio: Abby dice que Brenda tenia un abrigo antes de ser asesinada y esa prenda no está en evidencias, además el asesino la llamó horas antes para reunirse en el parque y esta vez actuó solo

- Esta registrado su número, podemos rastrear las llamadas

- Estoy buscando Tony – va mirando su pantalla – podemos ubicarlo pronto

- Eso indica que es un conocido – dice Ziva

- Y no solo eso: debe ser uno de los testigos de la apuesta

- ¿Que dices novato?

- Según Ducky, Palmer se enteró que su romance fue por una apuesta y terminó con Brenda…..ella debió de apostar con alguien a que podía conquistar a un hombre que trabaje en una agencia gubernamental

- Y eligió a nuestro asistente forense – dice Gibbs detrás de ellos que había escuchado todo – originando que la apuesta sea grande. Cuando el tipo vio que perdía mucho dinero, fue a increparla y la asesinó

- No puedo creer que haya gente que juegue con los sentimientos de una persona

- Si los hay, Ziva – le responde Tony – y cuando logran su objetivo los tiran como si fuese basura

- Hay que ir a la casa de la victima e interrogar a sus conocidos…..buscar evidencias y si es posible arrestar al culpable

- Pueda ser que nos lleve al temido asesino de blanco – habla Tony

- ¿Por?

- Piensa, novato: si el culpable es uno de los amigos de ambos, que mató a Brenda por haber perdido la apuesta, lo arrestaremos con las manos en la masa. Pero uno de ellos tiene que haber reconocido a Palmer…..debió de hacerse pasar por un nuevo amigo para tenerlo vigilado

- Lo cual significa que ese desquiciado ha estado buscándolo por todo esos años

- Correcto, Ziva. La última vez que se vieron debió ser antes de la graduación y posiblemente ser testigo de la trampa que le tendieron. El asesino no pudo encontrarlo y se dedico a vigilar a las demás victimas.

- Y empezó a actuar al encontrarlo – dice Gibbs – saquen una orden de cateo pronto. Citen a todos los conocidos de la victima, incluyendo familiares

ºººººººººº/ºººººººººººº

Casa de la victima:

En la casa de Brenda, un tipo estaba registrando sus cosas como queriendo buscar algo de su propiedad. Tan absorto y distraído estaba que no escuchó la llegada de la policía y de los agentes federales que ingresaron en silencio

- Policía

- NCIS

- Manos arriba

- ¿Qué? – y empezó a disparar

Pero Tony logra derribarlo de un balazo en las piernas. Ziva y Timothy lo arrestan

- Queda detenido por el asesinato de Brenda Hallkman – dice McGee

- También por ingresar a un lugar sin permiso e intento de robo – menciona Ziva

- Suéltenme miserables…esa perra me robó mucho dinero

- Por eso la citaste al parque y la asesinaste sin piedad – menciona Tony

- Soy inocente

- Eso dicen todos – habla Gibbs – llévenselo

Logran sacarlo en el preciso momento que llegan dos autos y bajan varias personas. Eran los familiares y amigos de la victima

- No se acerquen, está prohibido

- ¿Quienes son ustedes? – pregunta uno de los jóvenes

- NCIS – y ambos agentes muestran su placa

- Venimos a realizar los tramites para sepultar a mi niña – dice una guapa señora rubia vestida de riguroso luto

- ¿Quien es ese tipo al que llevan arrestado? – dice un señor vestido de ejecutivo

- Un posible asesino – le contesta Ziva – lo hallamos registrando la casa. ¿Quienes son ustedes?

- Soy Julian Hallkman, ella es mi esposa Stefany, ellos sus amigos y esta es la casa de mi hija

McGee y Ziva se miran entre si, mientras hacen ingresar al arrestado al auto.

- Ahí viene el jefe – dice McGee al ver acercarse a Gibbs

- ¿Quienes son?

- Familiares y amigos de la victima – menciona Ziva

- Tenemos una orden de cateo – habla Gibbs mostrándole el documento – íbamos a citarlos para que se acerquen a nuestras instalaciones

- Pueden hacerlo – dice el atribulado padre – quiero que el causante pague con todo el peso de la ley por lo que le hizo a mi pequeña

- Tendrá que acompañarnos…si gusta es mejor que lleve algo. En Autopsias le harán entrega del cuerpo

- Yo me encargo – dice la mujer

Dentro, Tony junto a sus compañeros – que regresan - han tomado fotografías de los ambientes de la casa y seleccionado evidencias. Estaba en estos momentos Ziva y McGee en la sala y los policías acordonaban la zona, Tony subió al dormitorio acompañado de los padres. Revisó la cama, los cajones, la ropa, los accesorios, halló un diario y una agenda separándolas para análisis. Abrió los 3 roperos que tenia, lleno de ropa de buena marca y vio que la madre empezó a llorar.

Fue buscando en dos de ellos, no encontrando nada. En el tercer ropero halló una caja fuerte y una puerta falsa

- Jefe: venga a ver esto

- ¿Que es?

- Veamos

Tony abre la puerta falsa: dentro había un maletín deportivo, lleno de dinero y algunas joyas de valor. La caja fuerte tuvieron que romperla para abrirla, hallando fotos y documentos diversos que fueron recogidos para ser analizados. Los padres firmaron la autorización y se marcharon con ellos a las instalaciones del NCIS

ººººººººº/ºººººººººººººº

NCIS - Sala de Interrogatorios:

El arrestado estaba muy nervioso: vestía un conjunto deportivo de color negro con capucha que le cubría el rostro, sus manos tenían huellas y marcas de arañones, parte de su buzo estaba manchado de tierra y sangre seca. Al registrarlo hallaron una navaja pequeña y una libreta con números telefónicos diversos, amen de documentos y dinero

Al otro lado de la sala, estaban los padres, tres jóvenes y los agentes analizando al sospechoso. Ducky había sido llamado para un análisis psicológico

- ¿Este es el asesino?

- Creemos que si, Ducky – contesta Ziva – y es toda una joyita. McGee te puede informar mejor

- Su nombre es Andrew Psajnovoc y sus antecedentes son variados que espantan: robo a mano armada, extorsión, secuestró a su hijo cuando era un recién nacido. Se le relaciona con venta de drogas, armas y asalto en diversos lugares en el país. Purgo condena por diversos delitos en la prisión de Michigan, donde salio a fines del año pasado. Al parecer estaba metido en un negocio sucio para poder ganar dinero en grandes cantidades

- Y a la vez manejaba un lugar de apuestas clandestinas – dice Tony – la policía nos ha confirmado el allanamiento del local

- Manejaba mucho dinero – dice Ducky – pero ¿de donde lo obtenía?

- Buena pregunta: sospecho que…de la droga

- Ahí entra Gibbs – dice Ziva

- Prepárense señores – dice Tony – si este tipo es el asesino, lo mato

- Y yo también – menciona McGee apretando los puños

- Por favor, déjenme un poco para mi – dice Ziva

Los padres de la victima habían escuchado sorprendidos toda la información y deciden preguntar

- Disculpen – dice Julian – ¿ustedes conocen a mi hija?

- Si señor – le contesta McGee – era nuestra amiga y venia seguido a visitarnos

- Pero ella no nos dijo nada – dice uno de los mas jóvenes llamado Mikael – pensábamos que estaba preparando todo

- No les entiendo – dice Ziva

Uno de los jóvenes que habían ingresado decide hablar

- Yo soy Auguste Santine y Brenda era mi novia. Conozco a todas sus amistades y ya teníamos planeado realizar nuestra boda

- ¿Boda? – dicen los agentes y el médico forense sorprendidos

- Si….nos íbamos a casar este fin de semana

Los tres agentes y el doctor se miran entre si y vuelven a mirar al espejo donde ya empieza el interrogatorio. Gibbs abría el portafolio y le mostró una foto de la victima

- Así la hallamos en el parque

- Se lo merecía…es una cualquiera

- Explícate

- Hizo negocios conmigo desde hace cuatro años atrás: traía incautos con mucho dinero y los hacia apostar. Gane mucho y variamos otro tipo de apuestas que creció como la espuma. Su ultima apuesta fue que ella se ligaría con un miembro de alguna agencia gubernamental y le organice una web para captar citas

- Sigue

- Un día ligo un muchacho…me hice pasar por ella, porque no se encontraba presente y así pude averiguar en donde trabajaba. Quede en volver a conectar con el, y esta vez ella coordinó la cita. Al parecer hicieron buenas migas. Vi como las ganancias iban creciendo y también la apuesta…un día algo sucedió y no quiso seguir, dando por finalizada la apuesta y exigiéndome su parte, pero me negué a dárselo. Ahí averigüe que sus padres iban a venir en cualquier momento para un evento

- ¿Cuanto apostaron?

- Más de medio millón….me robó mucho dinero….encima me dijo que pronto se retiraría del negocio, porque había hecho una buena inversión. Amenazo con delatarme si no la dejaba ir

- Y por eso la citaste anoche

- Estaba desesperado

- Forcejeaste con ella y al ver que se defendía, la golpeaste hasta matarla.

- No tuve otra opción

- ¿Donde esta su abrigo?

- ¿Que abrigo?

- Ella fue al parque con un abrigo…..hallamos hebras en su cuerpo y no me extrañaría que también ubiquemos esas hebras en la ropa que tienes.

- No lo se…debe estar en el lugar, yo no lo he cogido

- ¿Que sabes de las muertes de diversos médicos?

- Jejejee si supieran el porque lo hace, de seguro que les agradará enfrentarse a ustedes. Logrará su objetivo final

- Yo que tu, buscaría un abogado

Y sale de la sala, ordenando a los agentes que se lo lleven. Del otro cuarto salen su grupo, el médico, los padres y los tres jóvenes. Tony esta vez habla primero

- Sres. Hallkman ¿podrían ir por favor a la sala de conferencias? Necesitamos hablar con ustedes en privado

- Claro, será un placer Agente…

- Anthony DiNozzo para servirles…..por favor, Agente Smith ¿podría escoltarlos?

- Yo le espero, Agente Smith

- Bien doctor…..síganme por favor

Y el Agente Smith lleva al grupo hacia la mencionada sala. Tony, al verlos marchar se acerca al final del pasillo para ver y luego regresa.

- ¿Que sucede? – pregunta Gibbs

- Acabamos de averiguar algo mas y no te va a gustar saberlo, Jethro

- Esto cambia el curso de la investigación – dice Ziva

- Díganlo

- Brenda nos engañó a todos, jefe – dice McGee – uno de los jóvenes era su real prometido…..los familiares y amigos habían planeado la boda e iban a casarse este fin de semana

- Y ellos no sabían que nosotros éramos sus amigos – termina Ziva – me imagino que Palmer tampoco sabe nada de esto

- ¿Es verdad?

- Completamente, Jethro…y no pienso decir nada más a mi muchacho. Fue suficiente

- Pero…

- No Jethro…..haz lo que quieras con los familiares, pero de mi muchacho me encargo yo. Y no le dirás nada, te lo prohíbo

- Es mejor que no se entere de esto y que no vea a la familia – dice Ziva

- Estoy de acuerdo – dice McGee – sería mas sufrimiento para él

- De acuerdo – dice al fin derrotado Gibbs - prepara el cuerpo, pero que Palmer no lo entregue

ºººººººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººº

Sala de Conferencias:

Las 5 personas estaban esperando sentadas. Todos estaban muy tristes y nerviosos, algunos trataban de no llorar y solo el novio permanecía tranquilo aguantando las ganas de mostrar su dolor. Gibbs, Ziva y Timothy ingresan y cierran la puerta

Gibbs toma asiento frente a ellos y abre un portafolio, va observando a cada uno de ellos y no sabe como ni por donde empezar, pero las preguntas vendrán de los mismos familiares

- Agente…

- Especial Gibbs

- Agente Especial Gibbs: queremos darle las gracias a nombre de la familia por resolver esta absurda muerte

- Es nuestro trabajo, Sr. Hallkman…..nos encargaremos que el asesino reciba lo que se merece. Pero hay algo mas que ustedes deben y tienen derecho de saber

- ¿Que es?

- McGee: ¿tienes el video?

- Si jefe

- Pantalla

McGee tipea en la computadora y pone en la pantalla principal un video de seguridad del NCIS, de hace dos meses y medio atrás: era el día que Brenda fue presentada a todos cerca de los escritorios, amistando y conversando; luego se observa el video de laboratorio donde Abby conoce a la muchacha y congenian y por ultimo en la Sala de Autopsias donde Ducky al fin conoce a la misteriosa cita de su asistente.

Los padres y jóvenes miran asombrados las imágenes

- No sabíamos que ustedes eran sus amigos

- Nosotros no sabíamos que ella estaba comprometida – habla Gibbs – lo hemos enterado hace menos de media hora

- Toda la familia y amigos sabían de su enlace – dice Stefany – pero ella no nos comentó de ustedes. De seguro nos iba a presentarlos en la boda

- Por favor nos podrían dar una lista de todos los invitados, amigos, familiares y participantes

- Si como no, Agente Gibbs – dice Julian – pero ¿Por qué?

- El asesino de su hija tiene un cómplice que está asesinando a médicos – habla Ziva – sospechamos que debe conocer a su hija y a ustedes

- ¡Santo cielo! – dicen ambos padres

- No se alarmen – dice Gibbs – tramitaremos vigilancia para ustedes hasta que termine el caso. La muerte de su hija esta relacionada con el caso del asesino de médicos y queremos que nos ayuden en toda la información solicitada

- Claro como no: cuenten conmigo

Ahora entiendo porque mi doctor me canceló las citas del mes – dice Stefany

- Y también el mío – comenta Julian

- Estarán en contacto con los Agentes DiNozzo y David. Pueden pasar a la Sala de Autopsias a recoger el cuerpo de su hija

- Gracias, pero queríamos pedirles un favor

- ¿Cual es?

- Queremos conocer al muchacho que les presentó a mi hija.

Gibbs mira a sus agentes que ponen rostro de preocupación

- Por ahora eso será imposible – dice Gibbs – él es testigo en uno de los casos y esta siendo custodiado. No se le permiten visitas

- Entendemos – dice el padre

- Podría decirnos su nombre, al menos – dice la madre

- Se llama Jimmy Palmer…es uno de los asistentes forenses de nuestra unidad

- Jimmy…..como mi abuelo

Y la mujer empezó a llorar otra vez

ºººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººº

NICS - Sala de Autopsias:

Ducky, Jimmy y Mía terminaron de revisar y armar el expediente para la entrega del cadáver a los familiares. Mientras los asistentes se preparaban para meter el cuerpo en una bolsa mortuoria, la entrada de la Sala se abre, ingresando Gibbs junto a Ziva, McGee y los padres de la victima

En completo silencio ambos asistentes terminaron el trabajo y pusieron el cuerpo en una camilla. Cuando Palmer voltea a pedir el tablero, Ducky lo mira y tomándolo del brazo le dice

- Hoy no…..te quedas

- ¿Como? no entiendo…

- Deja que Rose lo entregue

Y le pasa el expediente a la sorprendida asistente, que sin decir nada se lleva la camilla. Los padres ven pasar el cuerpo de su hija adoloridos y después miran al muchacho que estaba siendo alejado por el médico, mientras dos agentes estaban con ellos. Ambos padres se retiran, dejando a los otros agentes que miraban a ambos forenses

- ¿Que es lo que sucede? – pregunta el sorprendido asistente

- Jethro – y Ducky le mira severamente al mencionado

- Nada, Palmer – le contesta – es mejor que no salgas

- ¿Porque?

- Ducky te dirá el motivo

Y sin decir una palabra mas se retira, seguido de sus agentes. Jimmy mira al doctor y este no sabe que decirle. Da un suspiro y dice al fin:

- Por tu seguridad….sospechamos que el asesino debe estar afuera vigilando. Si te ve, hará lo que sea para ingresar y hacerte daño

- Pero tenemos protección e iba a salir con Rose

- Es mejor así….no quiero que te pase nada, Jimmy

Y le da un abrazo paternal. Jimmy se deja abrazar por el escocés sintiéndose mejor, mientras que Ducky se muerde un labio por haberle dicho una mentira a su muchacho, pero sabe que lo hace por su bien, pues nunca le dirá la verdad de los hechos

* * *

CONTINUARA...EN EL SGTE CAPITULO


	10. Volviendo a Atar Cabos Sueltos

_El NCIS recibe a una nueva recluta pero Gibbs la rechaza y el Director la pone en el grupo de autopsias. La nueva hace amistad con ellos, pero Ducky ve que nace el amor en sus asistentes. En la ciudad un psicopata desquiciado esta asesinando a medicos de diversas especialidades sin saberse el verdadero motivo. En medio de la investigacion obtienen datos de una testigo que ha ido a declarar ante Gibbs y este al llevarla a la Sala de Autopsias observan una inesperada accion que los sorprende_

_El Agente Fornell va a ver a Gibbs en la cafeteria y le entrega una pequeña cajita, indicandole que no lo abra en publico y que investiguen dandole una pista. __Al ver que solo era un prendedor, Gibbs trata de lanzarlo al tacho de la basura, pero Ziva se lo impide, recordando su niñez y la historia de su pueblo_

_Ziva David sabe la identidad real de Rose...y una nueva victima ha desaparecido_. _Despues de ser identificada, McGee va uniendo las pistas de la ultima victima con la de los anteriores casos sin resolver, para descubrir una inesperada sorpresa_

_Otra victima esta a punto de sucumbir en las manos del psicopata_..._sin imaginar de quien se trata. Al fin Gibbs descubre el verdadero motivo del psicopata de medicos_

_Al saber el real objetivo del psicopata, Gibbs y sus agentes deberan analizar todos los datos disponibles, pero una llamada de la policia enlazara los crimenes inconclusos con la mision. Mas de uno se llevara una real sorpresa al identificar el cadaver. _

_U__na llamada de la policía traslada al equipo a un parque, donde la policia hallò el cuerpo de una joven que fue brutalmente asesinada...sin imaginarse ninguno que la victima era una conocida. Al llamar a sus familiares, se revela una inesperada verdad oculta que afectaría a uno de ellos_

___En este capitulo: Gibbs asume junto a su equipo la investigacion y vuelven tras las pistas, ligando al fin toda la informacion...mientras el psicopata volvera a sus andanzas_

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Volviendo a atar cabos sueltos**

Muchos potes de café y pizza traía McGee para todos, pues iba a haber mucho trabajo. Tony tenía la lista de los familiares, participantes e invitados a la boda trunca y a la vez revisaba información en su computadora, Ziva llegaba con algunas carpetas y dos bolsas de una panadería y Gibbs bajaba a reunirse con su equipo

- Y bien ¿que tenemos ahora?

- Hay un grupo de agentes vigilando a la familia de la última victima – habla Ziva – tendrán protección las 24 horas del día

- McGee

- He intervenido los teléfonos, celulares e IPs de sus amigos y conocidos, también estoy accediendo a las cuentas corrientes e información de los otros implicados

- DiNozzo

Me van a enviar información policíaca de todos, debemos tener sus antecedentes. Los sospechosos de la universidad están siendo cotejados y separados. También he pedido el levantamiento bancario de sus cuentas y recibo la documentación de cada invitado. He mandado pedir una orden de arresto a los responsables que trabajaban en las apuestas ilegales, los traerán aquí para interrogatorio

- ¿Que estamos buscando jefe? – pregunta Timothy

- Al asesino….está presente en este grupo

- ¿Quiere decir que?

- Está tratando de acercarse mas a Palmer, Ziva….lo intentó con Brenda y no le funcionó

- Santo cielo: entonces ambos estuvieron en el parque – dice Tony

- Brenda los conocía y no sospechó nada – dice Ziva

- Hemos capturado a su cómplice, nos ha dado más que información. Espero una orden de cateo a su domicilio. Ustedes se quedan y DiNozzo vendrá conmigo

ººººººººººº/ºººººººººººººº

Algún lugar en las afueras de la ciudad:

Una casa bastante demacrada era el lugar donde habían llegado Gibbs y Tony. Tocaron la puerta y con sus armas en mano ingresaron al no obtener respuesta. Después de revisar y ver que todo estaba en orden, se ponen sus guantes y empiezan a inspeccionar. La sala estaba bastante desarreglada y con signos de suciedad, las escaleras mohosas y la cocina asquerosa. Registraron todo y lo que les parecía importante lo sellaban, hasta que Tony halló en el sótano algo que lo impactó

- Jefe: venga a ver esto

Gibbs baja y al prender la luz observa el lugar: varias pizarras con diversas fotos de muchos médicos y cuadernos con direcciones. Varios sobres y negativos, muchos apuntes diversos, amen de croquis y mapas de diversos domicilios, hospitales, clínicas y consultorios. Una foto llamó su atención: era de Palmer con una maleta en mano y siguiendo a Ducky en un caso ocurrido hace cuatro meses atrás

- ¡Maldición!

- ¿Que sucede jefe?

- Sabe donde hallar a Palmer…..y Ducky esta en la mira

- ¿Y la nueva miembro, Rose?

- No la veo en las otras fotos. Al parecer estas fotos tienen tiempo de tomada. Nos ha estado siguiendo en todos los casos que participamos

- Ahora debe saberlo – dice Tony – este tipo esta planeando algo

- Si: ingresar a NCIS…..nos llevamos todo. Ordena que cierren este lugar y que tenga vigilancia total

ººººººººººººº/ºººººººººººººººº

NCIS - Dirección de León Vance:

Vance veía las fotos obtenidas mientras que Gibbs le contaba los pormenores

- El asesino sabe que Palmer se oculta aquí. Esta planeando como burlar la vigilancia e ingresar dentro para llevar a cabo su objetivo

- Este tipo es listo

- Y peligroso….también sabe de Ducky

- ¿Y Rose?

- Sospecho que nos ha estado vigilando por meses, hasta ahora. Ya debe saber de ella

- Nos pone en una encrucijada

- Debemos hallarlo antes que ingrese aquí dentro y realice una matanza. Al menos capturamos a su cómplice

- ¿Quien es?

- Un delincuente, apostador, de la peor lacra y agreguemos asesino a su curriculum, que tuvo la mala suerte de cometer un error. Las pruebas que hallamos lo involucra en el caso por completo, hizo un reglaje y seguimiento a las victimas. No saldrá libre en muchos años

Escritorios:

Tony contaba a Ziva y McGee lo hallado en la casa cateada

- Así que ese tipo nos ha estado vigilando

- Con razón sentía que alguien nos miraba tiempo atrás – dice Ziva

- Debió estar entre el publico o en algún lugar alto con una cámara especial tomando las fotos. Si vieran la enorme cantidad de fotos que hallamos se espantarían

- ¿Estaban los tres forenses? – pregunta Timothy

- No, solo Ducky y Palmer

- Entonces no sabe nada de Rose

- Será nuestro factor sorpresa – dice Tony – con ella vigilante lo capturaremos

- ¿Y Gibbs?

- Arriba con el Director. Tiene el resto de las fotos y le esta mostrando todo

- Hay que preparar un contraataque – dice Ziva

- ¿Por?

- En caso que quiera atacarnos en alguna misión

- Es cierto – habla McGee – si decide atacarnos en alguna misión o caso que tomemos, seremos mas vulnerables

- Con lo que tenemos podemos hallar a los desaparecidos – dice Tony – de seguro que los tiene encerrados en algún lugar distante de la ciudad, pero necesitaremos mas ayuda y personal

- Podemos solicitar ayuda a la policía – menciona Ziva

- O al FBI o a la CIA – dice Timothy

- A la CIA no – menciona Tony furioso – no quiero ver a ese tipejo

- ¿Te refieres a Kront?

- A ese…..aun me debe un auto nuevo

- Pues ve esperando sentado – dice Ziva divertida

- No creo que te pague por eso – dice McGee – mira cuanto tiempo ha pasado

- Miserable…..de seguro quería verme muerto…..me las pagará ese malnacido

- Ve el grupo que su jefe baja con una tranquilidad espantosa – para ellos – se sienta en su escritorio y va buscando información

- Y jefe hay algún plan

- Muchos….DiNozzo ¿tienes el listado de los que se graduaron con Palmer?

- Si

- Muéstramelo

Tony se pone de pie y tomando el control muestra en el plasma la información

- He tenido que separar a los que están ejerciendo la carrera, los que cambiaron de carrera, los fallecidos o no aparecidos y los que no ejercen

- Cuantos son

- 125 en total, según confirmación de la misma universidad – contesta Ziva

- De las cuales hay separados en el siguiente orden: 97 ejerciendo, 10 fallecidos, 5 desaparecidos y el resto que son 13, no ejercen o tienen otra carrera

- Analiza a los 13 que no ejercen o tienen otra carrera, Tony….veamos que encontramos allí

- Como ordene jefe

- McGee: encárgate de los 97 doctores que ejercen

- A la orden

- Ziva: te encargas de los demás y ayudas a McGee

- Hecho, jefe

ºººººººººººº/ººººººººººººººº

Fuera de la ciudad

Dentro de una fabrica abandonada, oculta en plena carretera que conecta la ciudad, se oculta el asesino de médicos. Tiene diversos objetos pertenecientes a sus victimas, pero no parece disfrutar con lo que tiene

Va caminando por el lugar oscuro hasta llegar a otro sector donde se ubican varios cilindros de un poco mas del tamaño de una persona normal. Cada cilindro esta enumerado y se dirige a uno de ellos golpeándolo con un martillo

- Se que estas vivo….despierta

- Déjame ir

- Pronto….

Y sigue buscando hasta llegar a otro cilindro. Esta vez no obtiene respuesta al golpear y va subiendo hasta ver su interior para ver a su victima. Al ver que ni siquiera se mueve, decide ingresar…solo para darse cuenta que había fallecido. Arrastra el cuerpo de la infortunada mujer que tenia una pierna quebrada hasta sacarla del lugar y la envuelve en una bolsa dejándola lista para hacerla desaparecer

Y mientras se aleja del lugar buscando en el mapa el lugar donde deshacerse del cuerpo, el asesino no se ha dado cuenta que la victima dará más datos de su paradero a los agentes

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**En el sgte capitulo**: Aparecen nuevas victimas en un lugar inesperado: en una construccion...pero esta vez el psicopata cometerà un doble error garrafal.

Dejenme reviews y hasta la siguiente actualizacion


	11. Identificando el posible lugar

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola a todossss: Antes que nada, mil disculpas por no poder entregar mas capitulos, pero la vida muggle es un fastidio. En este mes (uff como pasa el tiempo) he decidido entregar DOBLE CAPITULO). Hoy vamos a ver que sucede, claro esta, agregando la sinopsis, para que vean como avanza...agradecere que los lean y me dejen comentarios.

Disfrutenlo y vamos adelante

Atte

Yo

* * *

_El NCIS recibe a una nueva recluta pero Gibbs la rechaza y el Director la pone en el grupo de autopsias. La nueva hace amistad con ellos, pero Ducky ve que nace el amor en sus asistentes. En la ciudad un psicopata desquiciado esta asesinando a medicos de diversas especialidades sin saberse el verdadero motivo. En medio de la investigacion obtienen datos de una testigo que ha ido a declarar ante Gibbs y este al llevarla a la Sala de Autopsias observan una inesperada accion que los sorprende_

_El Agente Fornell va a ver a Gibbs en la cafeteria y le entrega una pequeña cajita, indicandole que no lo abra en publico y que investiguen dandole una pista. __Al ver que solo era un prendedor, Gibbs trata de lanzarlo al tacho de la basura, pero Ziva se lo impide, recordando su niñez y la historia de su pueblo_

_Ziva David sabe la identidad real de Rose...y una nueva victima ha desaparecido_. _Despues de ser identificada, McGee va uniendo las pistas de la ultima victima con la de los anteriores casos sin resolver, para descubrir una inesperada sorpresa_

_Otra victima esta a punto de sucumbir en las manos del psicopata_..._sin imaginar de quien se trata. Al fin Gibbs descubre el verdadero motivo del psicopata de medicos_

_Al saber el real objetivo del psicopata, Gibbs y sus agentes deberan analizar todos los datos disponibles, pero una llamada de la policia enlazara los crimenes inconclusos con la mision. Mas de uno se llevara una real sorpresa al identificar el cadaver. _

_U__na llamada de la policía traslada al equipo a un parque, donde la policia hallò el cuerpo de una joven que fue brutalmente asesinada...sin imaginarse ninguno que la victima era una conocida. Al llamar a sus familiares, se revela una inesperada verdad oculta que afectaría a uno de ellos_

___Gibbs asume junto a su equipo la investigacion y vuelven tras las pistas, ligando al fin toda la informacion...mientras el psicopata volvera a sus andanzas_

_______En este capitulo:_ Esta vez el psicòpata ha cometido un error, que ayudara al equipo de Gibbs a identificar el posible lugar donde asesina a sus victimas.  


* * *

**Capitulo 11: Identificando el posible lugar de los asesinatos**

Instalaciones de NCIS:

Habían pasado cuatro días y no había ni una sola noticia de aparición de cuerpos, lo cual indicaba que el asesino estaba fuera, esperando alguna oportunidad para secuestrar a alguien. Los médicos por otra parte estaban alertas y veían que en sus centros de trabajo que no estaban solos, sino que la policía, familiares, amigos y hasta el mismo público estaban de guardianes

Tony analizaba a los 13 individuos: tuvo contacto con todos ellos, citándolos para interrogatorio y dirigiéndose tanto a su casa como a su centro de labores y confirmando los datos, dándose por vencido al ver que ninguno era sospechoso. Lo bueno es que los 13 estaban preocupados por sus demás amigos y compañeros de estudio y quedaron en encontrarse una vez que terminara la pesadilla

De pronto se acordó del expediente que le entregó su jefe y decidió analizarlo. Al obtener el archivo del sujeto, hallo información interesante que seguir

ºººººººººººººº

Ziva David seguía ayudando a McGee con la relación de médicos que ejercían la profesión, descubriendo diversas cosas inimaginables: desde vidas extrañas, relaciones dobles hasta adicciones, sin contar con que solo pocos parecían tener una vida completamente normal

Justamente su teléfono sonaría interrumpiendo su análisis, hablando con la persona que se comunicaba. Gibbs llegaba con unos papeles y un pote de café

Gibbs acaban de hallar otro cuerpo

- ¿Donde?

- En una construcción al noreste

- Andando

Y el grupo entero vuelve a salir otra vez

ººººººººººººº

Edificio en construcción – lado noroeste:

La policía había acordonado el área donde se levantaba un nuevo edificio en la ciudad. En las bases los obreros de construcción hallaron un cuerpo en una extraña posición, lo cual asustó a la mayoría que salio espantada. Afuera había muchos curiosos y esta vez el FBI estaba presente en el caso

Gibbs y su equipo aparecían en medio de los flashes de los reporteros y periodistas que, trataban de obtener alguna declaración. Felizmente el equipo forense logró ingresar antes bajo estricta vigilancia. El Agente Especial Fornell del FBI, los recibía acompañado de una patrulla

- Bienvenidos…..¿que les parece la recepción?

- Gracioso – dice Gibbs

- No esperaban semejante grupo de fans ¿verdad?

- Este tipo esta volviéndonos locos – dice Tony fastidiado

- Así no vamos a poder trabajar en paz – señala McGee

- ¿Quien es la victima? – pregunta Ziva

- Dos - dice Fornell

- ¿Son dos? – dicen en coro los agentes

- Si…..una es la Dra. Mary Ann Holloway, Miembro de la Sociedad Internacional de Lucha Contra el Cáncer

- ¿Como?

- Ella estaba en Los Ángeles dando una conferencia hace 15 días atrás. La otra victima es su colega el Dr. Alexander McCook, inmunólogo y especialista en un tratamiento de prueba para pacientes con SIDA. Su grupo acaba de enterarse de su deceso y están deshechos…..piensan que no van a poner continuar con sus investigaciones

- Ambos eran famosos en sus campos – dice Ziva

- ¿Envidia? – dice Tony

- Puede ser un buen motivo – dice McGee

- Pero no lo creo…..tiene que haber algo mas

- ¿Donde están los cuerpos? – pregunta Gibbs

- Vengan a ver…..espero que no hayan comido nada aun

Ante la advertencia de Fornell, Tony y Timothy se miran alarmados, pues acababan de desayunar. Dentro Ducky y sus asistentes observaban el cuerpo del doctor que presentaba diversas heridas y estaba en una extraña posición para un cadáver

- Buen día, Dr. Mallard

- Buen día, Agente Fornell

- ¿Que tienes Ducky? - pregunta Gibbs

- Este hombre ha sufrido mucho, Jethro – habla el médico – por las heridas que tiene, su tortura comenzó ni bien fue secuestrado. Al parecer su ultimo golpe lo mató

- ¿Porque?

- Míralo bien…toda su columna vertebral esta completamente destruida, de allí la posición que tiene

- Se la quebró por completo – dice Tony asqueado

- Debió sufrir mucho – dice McGee tomando fotos

- Y encima dejo el cuerpo en este estado….como si siquiera dejar un mensaje

- Habría que mirarlo desde arriba – dice Fornell – los obreros se espantaron al verlo desde allá

- Ziva puede tomar fotos ya que aun no baja - dice Tony

- Avísale

- Hecho jefe

Gibbs mira hacia arriba y parece ser que tiene razón

- ¿Y la otra victima?

- La sepultó en la base….tienen que ver en que posición la dejó

- ¿Posición?

- Ese tipo es mas que un desquiciado…..le rompió las piernas

Fornell los lleva hasta una de las bases, donde el cuerpo había sido colocado de una manera bastante peculiar: como si se hubiese caído. Parte de sus brazos y piernas estaban fuera de su sitio y la sangre bañaba las paredes. Tony empezó a asquearse y preguntarse mentalmente con que tipo de asesino psicótico estaban tratando

Gibbs se pone los guantes y baja hasta dentro, poniéndose sobre una enorme madera ya que el cemento aun estaba fresco. Al observar, ve que hay algo más dentro de las ropas de la victima

- ¿Ducky?

- Ya llegue…..santo cielo ¿que hizo?

- A simple vista le rompió las piernas – dice Fornell – pero ustedes podían determinar que la mató realmente. Parece que ha estado encerrada en algún lugar por el color que presenta la ropa

- Parece un tinte – dice Ducky bajando – que ha manchado no solo su ropa, sino también sus extremidades. Veamos que mas encontramos

Ducky logra acercarse y ver a la mujer mientras McGee va tomando fotos y los asistentes se acercan con una bolsa para el levantamiento del cadáver. Una vez que termina, sale y ordena a sus muchachos que inicien el levantamiento

Rose y Palmer bajan con cuidado hacia la madera y listos para levantar. Pero el cemento les va trayendo algunos problemas ya que algunas partes del cuerpo están quedando selladas, felizmente uno de los obreros les ayuda con un disolvente de cemento y finalmente logran sacar el cuerpo casi entero, excepto sus piernas

Mientras Rose sacaba las piernas, Palmer acomodaba el cuerpo, pero la rigidez se lo impide….al lograr acomodar los brazos, halla en uno de los bolsillos un papel

- Ducky…..creo que halle algo

- Déjame ver - dice McGee tomándole fotos

Le muestra el papel donde al parecer la victima logro escribir algo…..Rose saco ambas piernas, pero que tenían también partes de un letrero pegado a su piel

- ¿Y esto?

- Parece el letrero de algún lugar – dice Ducky

- Es evidencia – dice Gibbs – al parecer la victima logró identificar el lugar donde la tenían secuestrada

- Es un buen indicio – dice Fornell

- Que no se filtre nada a la prensa…..podríamos en sobre aviso al asesino

- Opino lo mismo Jethro

Palmer va acomodando el cuerpo y a la vez ha encontrado algo más…pero guarda silencio. Ve que su compañera pone las piernas dentro y cierran la bolsa mortuoria. Ambos la cargan con cuidado, seguido de sus custodios hacia la camioneta. Los demás agentes interrogan a los obreros y supervisores de la obra, cerrando el lugar del hallazgo hasta obtener más evidencia y datos

ººººººººººººººººº

NCIS - Sala de Autopsias:

Los dos cuerpos están listos en cada mesa mortuoria, pero Palmer estaba cerca del cuerpo de la mujer. Sus nervios despertaron las sospechas de Ducky que se le acerca

- ¿Sucede algo muchacho?

- Si Ducky…..esta mujer tiene algo mas

- ¿Algo? No entiendo

- ¿Donde esta Rose?

- Fue a traer algunos implementos que necesitamos para las autopsias, ya regresa

- Entonces vea esto

Palmer abre la bolsa de la mujer por completo y con las manos enguantadas, levanta su cintura, de donde sustrae de sus ropas una agenda completamente manchada de un extraño elemento. Al sacar la agenda, cae de ella un lapicero azul y una tarjeta, aparte de tierra

- Muchacho: es evidencia – y coge un envase pequeño donde recoge la muestra

- ¿Que sucede?– entra Rose con los materiales necesarios

- Esta mujer ha escrito algo en esta agenda – menciona Ducky que va examinando su contenido – cielos

- ¿Que pasa? – dicen ambos asistentes

- Ha narrado todo lo que le ha ocurrido en su encierro…Rose: llama a Jethro

- ¿Jethro? ¿Quien es?

- Oh cielos: me olvide que lo conoces por su apellido. Yo lo llamo

Y se acerca al plasma, donde llama a las oficinas. Al instante Ziva y McGee aparecen

- Hola Ducky

- ¿Alguna novedad?

- ¿Donde esta Jethro, Ziva?

- Con el Director – le contesta Tony acercàndose

- Llámalo DiNozzo, es urgente

- ¿Que sucede allá? – pregunta McGee alarmado

- Hay nuevas evidencias – y les muestra la agenda

- ¿De donde apareció eso? – dice en coro el trío de agentes

- No pierdan tiempo y díganle a Jethro que venga urgente a Autopsias

Y corta la comunicación. Ducky sigue analizando la maltratada agenda, leyendo el testimonio de la victima. No pasaron ni tres minutos para que las puertas de Autopsias se abrieran, ingresando Vance seguido de Gibbs y los demás agentes

- Te mandé llamar Jethro

- ¿Dicen mis agentes que hallaste algo más, Ducky?

- Si, Jethro…..esta pobre mujer ha narrado en su agenda todo lo que le ha sucedido durante su secuestro hasta posiblemente su ultimo día de vida. Lo ocultó en su cuerpo antes de morir

- ¿Como no nos hemos dado cuenta? – dice Ziva

- Palmer se dio cuenta al levantar el cuerpo, pero debido a la gran cantidad de personas extrañas, prefirió no decir nada hasta estos momentos – dice Ducky mirándolos seriamente – sospecho que lo hizo, porque posiblemente el asesino esta afuera, observándonos

- Bien hecho, Sr. Palmer

- Gracias Director – dice el asistente – aunque me dio la sensación de estar siendo vigilado allá afuera

- Yo también sigo teniendo esa sensación – dice Ziva

- Ese desgraciado aun sigue espiándonos – habla DiNozzo – y si esta aun libre entre el público, nos esta observando, buscando algún punto débil

- O atacarnos en alguna misión o llamada – dice McGee

- Es posible…..deberán tener cuidado

- Mandaré lo hallado a laboratorio de inmediato

- Vamos equipo…tenemos mucho que hacer ahora

ººººººººººººººººº

NCIS - Laboratorio:

Abby recibía a Rose y Palmer que traían las evidencias de las victimas: ropa, restos obtenidos de las autopsias y muestras de tejido y sangre de las victimas, al cual empezó a analizar. Un buen rato después, entra Gibbs con McGee llevando la bebida energizante y se unen Ziva y Tony

- Hola Gibbs….tengo buenas nuevas

- ¿Cual es Abbs?

- Me trajeron una muestra del componente que tiño las piernas de una de las victimas…por el análisis es una especie de disolvente que se echa a la pintura al momento de ser fabricado

- ¿Disolvente?

- Es uno de los elementos que se echa en cantidad moderada para colorear la pintura que es blanca…hay pocas fabricas que aun lo utilizan

- ¿Cuáles?

- La lista la he enviado por mail – mira a Gibbs que pone una cara de "no he visto mi correo en la computadora" - pero acá tengo otra copia: aparte de las 3 fábricas existentes te envié también las 7 que quebraron y hoy están abandonadas: 2 de ellas están fuera de la ciudad, una dentro de la ciudad y las otras 4 alrededor, tengo los planos y direcciones de cada fábrica

- Eso es – dice Tony – el asesino esta usando las instalaciones de una fabrica abandonada para encerrar a sus victimas

- Esas instalaciones deben tener tanques donde encierra y tortura a sus victimas - dice Ziva – a la par que materiales que utiliza para envolver los cuerpos y trasladarlos sin dejar ni una huella

- Otra cosa mas – dice Abby – la marca que presenta una pierna de una de las victimas es la de una fábrica abandonada: la que esta ubicada al lado norte, fuera de la ciudad. Habría que tomar el camino que desvía la carretera y seguir de frente, es el único camino de entrada y salida a esa fábrica. Esta actualmente rodeado de tierra estéril, que es la muestra que tenían en común casi todas las victimas

Gibbs ha estado escuchando y viendo todo

- McGee: saca una orden de inspección y cateo a todas esas fabricas.

- Al instante

- Ziva: avisa a la policía que intervendremos esas fabricas al mismo tiempo, pero que no anuncien nada a la prensa, necesitaremos de su ayuda….debemos ser discretos, sino daríamos aviso al mismo asesino y huiría

- Entendido

- Tony: reúne a un grupo de agentes de inmediato. Armaremos siete grupos y si es posible pide ayuda al FBI y a la Policía. Nos dividiremos e intervendremos todas las fábricas al mismo tiempo. Comunícate con emergencias para el posible traslado de secuestrados al hospital. Deja un grupo aquí que se dedique a vigilar nuestras instalaciones y da alerta a los marines.

- A la orden

- Iré a avisar al Director…..Abby

- ¿Si?

- No salgas…..la misma orden para los forenses

- ¿Y como voy a pedir el almuerzo?

- Delivery

- Esta bien….suerte chicos

ºººººººººººººººººº

NCIS - Dirección:

Vance escuchaba el plan que Gibbs le estaba contando al igual que todo el avance obtenido

- Esta vez no tiene escapatoria

- Lo atraparemos…..ya sabemos en donde se oculta. Mis agentes están preparándolo todo. Lo que quiero es que aquí no se pierda la vigilancia, ya que saldremos un buen grupo a esos lugares

- ¿Y si no lo capturan Gibss?

- Hay la prioridad de que trate de ingresar aquí….roguemos que no se entere

- He recibido la llamada del FBI: los están esperando aquí afuera en el estacionamiento

- Perfecto…..

- Buena suerte, Gibbs….y que de una buena vez termine esta pesadilla

Lo ve salir de su oficina. Vance toma el teléfono y llama al jefe de los marines, al que ordena dar alerta a todos los marinos para que redoblen la vigilancia al local y a la vez ser más estrictos con los civiles, a los que prohíbe el ingreso. Al mismo tiempo ordena que la correspondencia, pedidos y deliverys sean inspeccionadas antes de su ingreso

ºººººººººººººººººººº

NCIS - estacionamiento

Siete grupos, entre agentes especiales tanto del FBI como del NCIS y policías revisaban todo: armas, planos, celulares y otros. Cada jefe de grupo tenía la dirección de una fábrica y por donde debían de ir, además del plan de ataque.

Gibbs se puso al frente y pidió atención a todos:

- Señores Agentes y Policías: esta vez tenemos ubicado al asesino de médicos, que se oculta en una de las 7 fábricas abandonadas que vamos a intervenir hoy en menos de una hora. La intervención será coordinada por radio y se hará al mismo tiempo, para evitar que nuestro objetivo huya del lugar. Posiblemente tenga como prisioneros a otros médicos que ha secuestrado en estos últimos 5 meses dentro de las instalaciones, razón por la cual nos acompañaran ambulancias para el rescate y traslado urgente al hospital. Este tipo debe estar vestido con ropas oscuras y es peligroso, pues esta armado hasta los dientes. Empecemos con la distribución: el Agente Especial Fornell ira con el primer grupo al lado sur de la ciudad a la fabrica de pinturas Hansdell, hoy abandonada

- Bien muchachos – Habla Fornell – al llegar, rodearemos el lugar y vigilar hasta que los demás grupos lleguen a su destino y nos avisen para la intervención

- Gracias…el segundo grupo irá con el Oficial Sanders de la Policía a la fábrica de la Corporación Sentinels, que quebró hace una década

- Señores haremos lo mismo y esperaremos…

- El tercer grupo ira con el Agente Especial DiNozzo a la fabrica de pinturas especiales Old Pint, actualmente abandonado…según registros de la Alcaldía, este local va ser demolido en pocos días

- Ok jefe…..¿están listo señores?

- ¡Listos! – contesta el grupo

- El cuarto grupo ira con el Agente Especial McGee a la fábrica de pinturas Mister Bride, quebrado en 1950

- Entendido…..prepárense señores

- El quinto grupo ira con la Agente Especial David a la fabrica de disolventes para pinturas Dear Sterling

- Ya estamos listos – dice Ziva al mirar a su grupo

- El sexto grupo ira con el Agente Especial Donovan a la fabrica MBG perteneciente a Mister Bride

- ¡A la orden!

- Y el séptimo grupo irá conmigo al norte a la Fabrica Ommi…intercomunicadores prendidos y andando. A los que manejan las ambulancias y patrulleros, no usen las sirenas y eviten llamar la atención del público y la prensa. Es todo y suerte

Los siete grupos van saliendo a diversos sitios y sin llamar la atención.

* * *

CONTINUA...EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO


	12. Interviniendo los objetivos

_El NCIS recibe a una nueva recluta pero Gibbs la rechaza y el Director la pone en el grupo de autopsias. La nueva hace amistad con ellos, pero Ducky ve que nace el amor en sus asistentes. En la ciudad un psicopata desquiciado esta asesinando a medicos de diversas especialidades sin saberse el verdadero motivo. En medio de la investigacion obtienen datos de una testigo que ha ido a declarar ante Gibbs y este al llevarla a la Sala de Autopsias observan una inesperada accion que los sorprende_

_El Agente Fornell va a ver a Gibbs en la cafeteria y le entrega una pequeña cajita, indicandole que no lo abra en publico y que investiguen dandole una pista. __Al ver que solo era un prendedor, Gibbs trata de lanzarlo al tacho de la basura, pero Ziva se lo impide, recordando su niñez y la historia de su pueblo_

_Ziva David sabe la identidad real de Rose...y una nueva victima ha desaparecido_. _Despues de ser identificada, McGee va uniendo las pistas de la ultima victima con la de los anteriores casos sin resolver, para descubrir una inesperada sorpresa_

_Otra victima esta a punto de sucumbir en las manos del psicopata_..._sin imaginar de quien se trata. Al fin Gibbs descubre el verdadero motivo del psicopata de medicos_

_Al saber el real objetivo del psicopata, Gibbs y sus agentes deberan analizar todos los datos disponibles, pero una llamada de la policia enlazara los crimenes inconclusos con la mision. Mas de uno se llevara una real sorpresa al identificar el cadaver. _

_U__na llamada de la policía traslada al equipo a un parque, donde la policia hallò el cuerpo de una joven que fue brutalmente asesinada...sin imaginarse ninguno que la victima era una conocida. Al llamar a sus familiares, se revela una inesperada verdad oculta que afectaría a uno de ellos_

___Gibbs asume junto a su equipo la investigacion y vuelven tras las pistas, ligando al fin toda la informacion...mientras el psicopata volvera a sus andanzas_

___ Esta vez el psicòpata ha cometido un error, que ayudara al equipo de Gibbs a identificar el posible lugar donde asesina a sus victimas._

___En este capitulo: Las fabricas abandonadas son intervenidas al mismo tiempo...en una de ellas, el psicopata estarà tan ocupado que no notara la presencia policial_

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Interviniendo los objetivos**

Sur de la ciudad - Fabrica de pinturas Hansdell

El grupo comandado por el Agente Especial Fornell ha llegado en menos de media hora a su destino y van acordonando la zona, manteniéndose expectantes y en vigilia. Al parecer no se observa mucho movimiento, excepto por un auto color negro, que va entrando junto a un camión dentro de la instalación abandonada

Fornell sospecha y llama por radio a Gibbs

- Gibbs: ya hemos llegado pero tengo una consulta

- ¿Que sucede Fornell?

- Este tipo al que buscamos ¿actúa solo?

- No….posiblemente tenga mas de un cómplice por la forma de torturar y asesinar a sus victimas

- Perfecto…..avísame cuando sea la hora

- Ok

Pasa el tiempo y al fin recibe la orden de Gibbs, ingresando todo el grupo a la orden del agente del FBI. Dentro, los sospechosos al darse cuenta de la presencia policial desatan una feroz balacera que termina en media hora, al quedarse sin municiones los intervenidos y tiran sus armas. Al investigar, descubren que la abandonada fábrica era el depósito de un grupo de narcos y guardaban más de una tonelada de PBC y heroína de la más alta pureza además de material e insumos para su elaboración.

Con los capos también recuperan información clasificada y nombres de los demás sospechosos y /o buscados por la ley. Al menos la intervención dio buenos resultados

ººººººººººººººººº

Oeste de la ciudad - Fabrica de pinturas especiales Old Pint:

DiNozzo junto a su equipo llegan a un muelle donde se encuentra la fabrica que van a intervenir, ordenando rodearla y vigilar por completo. Parece que no hay ningún signo de actividad humana. Tony va esperando en silencio mientras conjetura y revisa el plan

Un ruido llama la atención del grupo: eran un grupo de jóvenes que ingresaban por una parte de la abandonada fábrica y llevaban mochilas y bolsos grandes. Sospechando el grupo decide vigilarlos sin moverse de sus posiciones hasta que llegara el momento de la intervención

Dentro de la abandonada instalación, el grupo de jóvenes se habían instalado y al parecer tenían una especie de reunión o algo similar, por el sonido de la música y que compartían o se repartían el contenido de los bolsos y mochilas. A la orden del agente DiNozzo, los miembros del FBI y el equipo ingresan al inmueble, sorprendiendo a todos los jóvenes que se rinden levantando las manos: eran solamente un grupo que había faltado a sus estudios y estaban armando una fiesta.

En medio de grandes cantidades de bocaditos, licor y otras drogas, los intervenidos son llevados a la estación. Tony informa a su jefe de lo ocurrido

ººººººººººººººººººº

Este de la ciudad - Fábrica de pinturas Mister Bride y MBG:

Los grupos comandados por los Agentes especiales McGee y Donovan rodean ambos lugares: otra fábrica enorme ubicada en medio de la ciudad. Se notaba un enorme abandono de muchos años convirtiéndose en guarida de gente indeseable mientras que la otra fabrica se oia silencio

A la orden del Agente del FBI todo el equipo ingresa al inmueble….al principio parecía que estaba desierto pero al momento de la intervención vivían gente que no tenia hogar y algunos delincuentes que se refugiaban. Todos fueron arrestados y McGee se dispone a ir donde su jefe a apoyar en la intervención

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Norte de la ciudad – Fabrica Ommi:

Gibbs y su equipo ha rodeado la fábrica y cerrado el acceso a todo tipo de ingreso para evitar una fuga. Junto con dos policías y un grupo de agentes ingresan silenciosamente al interior revisando si hay alguna victima encerrada en algunos cilindros

Dentro, el misterioso asesino, ignorante de que ha sido rodeado sigue revelando en un cuarto las últimas fotos que tomo en un cuarto oscuro acondicionado. Dentro de uno de los cilindros una victima gritaba pidiendo ayuda

* * *

CONTINUARA...

Atencion: este fic esta a punto de terminar (le faltan pocos capitulos), razon por la cual este capitulo es muy corto. Atentos que en cualquier momento llega...tadaaaaaaa

Al fin las fabricas han sido intervenidas con diversos resultados. En la ultima de ellas, Gibbs y su equipo ingresan silenciosamente al local, para capturar al homicida

**En el sgte. capitulo:** Un error de uno de los policias que apoyaba al equipo de Gibbs alertarà al psicopata desatandose una balacera. ¿Al fin lograran capturarlos?

Dejenme sus comentarios y hasta la siguiente actualizacion


End file.
